


Tenerife Sea

by LannaBanzai



Series: Neverland AU [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, or as they call her Swan, is a girl who landed on an island. This island is called Neverland. She's been there for so long she cant remember much, her name, her age, thats about it. Enter Captain Hook. A pirate determined to make her life a living hell. Not to mention the nearly impossible task of avoiding the Lost Boys. Emma's life takes a dramatic turn when she decides she's done with this island and she wants to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fearsome Pirate

Chapter 1:

She was never getting out of here. There wasn’t a way out. She was stuck here forever. Never aging, never seeing the people she loved. They might have died while she was here, she would never know. She’s been here so long now that she can’t remember their faces. She can’t remember the sound of their voices, she could barely remember their names. Some days it was harder to remember than others, some days it was like she had just left, and others it was as if she knew them in a previous lifetime. 

Her mother, her father, her baby brother…she couldn’t see their faces any more. Did she even have a mother and a father? Or a sibling? What did her mother look like? Did she have short hair or long? Light or dark? What colour were her eyes again? What did she call her dad? Did she call him Papa? Father? What? What did his hair look like? Was it light or dark? How old was her brother? Or was it a sister? Where did they live? In a castle or a hut…Emma could no longer remember. She knew her name, Emma, and what the boys called her, Swan…she knew her age, and the reason she had run from the Lost Boys in the first place…but thats all Emma could remember. 

On day’s like today, she sat by her hidden home, watching the waves crash to the shore. It calmed her when she was feeling upset and frustrated. She’d long since made peace that getting off this island wasn’t going to happen, but when it all became too much she would watch the waters. She heard voices, so she ducked under one of the bushes, the outfit she had made out of the clothes she was wearing when she came here, blending her in. She made a pair of short pants, coming to just above her knees, and a shirt, one that was tight enough, but not as tight as the thing it started out as. Only an expert would be able to spot her. “Sir, I don’t think there is anything over here.” A voice was nervously squeaking and she frowned.

“Smee, I will find him if that means searching this entire bloody island!” That voice was harsh, and it scared Emma, made her shiver. 

“Yes sir, right you are sir.” The first voice, Smee, squeaked again. They were getting closer to Emma’s hiding spot, and when they stood with their backs to the forest, pointing in a different direction, Emma quietly stood up, backing up a few steps before she stepped on a twig and they both spun around, swords at the ready. She froze in fear before spinning on her heels and running through the forest. 

“After him Smee!” Him? Maybe they didn’t get a close enough look at her. Thankfully for her she knew this part of the forest, so well she knew where almost every branch and bush and hole in the ground were located. Emma wasn’t slow, but she couldn’t be particularly speedy thanks to the forest terrain. Apparently the man who had yet to be named knew this forest too, almost as well as she did, because he cut her off, a sword in front of him. She let out a tiny squeak, stopping in her tracks. “Oh, would you look at this. Tis not a Lost Boy after all.” She clenched her fists, looking him straight in the eye, surprised at what she saw there. Absolutely nothing. His brilliantly blue eyes were so empty, it was almost as if he had nothing left. His sword lowered slightly when green eyes met blue, but then he blinked and he composed himself. “Smee, head back to the ship, bring it around for our friend.” He barked, causing Emma to jump slightly. 

“Yes sir. On my way sir.” The presence behind her disappeared and she relaxed slightly. 

“Scared?” The man asked and she raised an eyebrow. 

“You wish.” She replied, narrowing her eyes at him. She had to wait for him to let down his defences, just like that creepy leader of the Lost Boys. 

“What’s your name, Lost Girl.” She rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. 

“I’m not a Lost Girl, in case you haven’t noticed I’m alone. Besides, give me one good reason why I should tell you what the hell my name is.” He raised an eyebrow, pushing his sword towards her a little more. 

“Because, I can slit your throat in one swift movement.” She smiled slightly, meeting his eyes once again. This time, the blue had something in it, a fierceness or…a bit of a flame. Emma couldn’t tell. 

“Go ahead. It would make my life so much easier.” That shocked him slightly, enough to lower his sword a tiny bit. That gave Emma the advantage. She twisted, grabbing the thick branch from beside her and knocking the sword out of his hands. She then kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards into the tree behind him. As he was getting his bearings, she picked up his sword and pointed it at his throat. “So tell me…sir. How does it feel being beaten by a lady?” He stared at her but said nothing. She had a feeling he let her disarm him, but that was only a feeling. Emma had long since learnt that feelings were not to be trusted. She froze when she heard a noise, an all too familiar noise. She dropped the mans sword and stepped back, pressing herself to the tree and listening carefully. The man across from her studied her carefully, confused, and he went to move but she shook her head, pressing a finger to her lips. He frowned, his eyes searching her face, something there must’ve told him to listen because he did as she asked. 

“Come on! I could’ve sworn she was this way!” The Lost Boys. 

“No, she isn’t that way you idiot! We’ve already checked over there.” Emma tried to close in on herself at that voice. Felix. 

“It’s useless. We can’t find her again today. Let’s head back before He returns.” She bit her lip, waiting until their voices drifted far enough away. 

“Well, looks like you’re a wanted felon.” She glanced at the man, shaking her head. 

“No.” She muttered, standing up and dusting at her short pants. 

“What is your name?” His voice was different this time, it made her answer his question without thinking. 

“Emma, but they all called me Swan.” He nodded slowly. 

“Killian Jones, Captain of the Jolly Roger.” Her eyes widened and she took a step back. 

“As in, Captain Hook?” He nodded, raising the hook she hadn't noticed before. 

“So you’ve heard of me.” She glanced around nervously, instantly putting a plan together. 

“Well, it was lovely meeting you…but I have to go now. They could come back and I can’t…I really can’t go back there.” She stepped to the left, feeling the familiar brush against her leg. “Goodbye.” He picked his sword up, but before he could corner her again, she was running. Zigzagging between the trees, around rocks, and then finally circling back around, passed the spot where they had stood and kept going until she reached her hidden house. She’d never been more glad to be home.

oOoOo

Emma had nightmares that night. It was a regular occurrence for her, but these ones were terrible. They were the kind of nightmares that woke you up in a cold sweat, shaking and crying uncontrollably. They were dreams of the Lost Boys, dreams of her home, of her family…but it was an ever changing image. It morphed into different possibilities as they nightmare went along. Not even her brain could pull up what her family looked like long enough for her to remember. It was nights like these that Emma wanted to cry for hours. She threw back the small blanket she had made herself, and quietly exited her cave house. She had found the cave a little while after she had escaped the Lost Boys, the entrance covered in leaves and vines and hidden behind three trees. If you didn’t know it was there, you would never find it. 

She snuck out, since it was dark and the Shadow was bound to be returning soon, and moved to her ocean watching place. The waves were small tonight, the stars and the moon were as bright as ever, but Emma couldn’t smile. The blue waters reminded her of that man, Killian Jones. His haunting eyes that looked at her with such sincerity, she wondered how he ever became a pirate captain. 

Of course, they all heard the story, but Emma wondered if it was the true story. 

She curled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them as she watched the sun slowly rise over the ocean. What Emma would give to be back home right now, but at the same time she would probably miss this place. She picked up a rock that lay beside her, a small one, flat and smooth, and tossed it into the ocean. Watching as it bounced across the surface a few times before sinking. She grinned at that, the feel and action so familiar she probably did it before. She felt like someone was watching her, so she glanced around nervously, the finest frown marring her features, before she stood and stepped into the water. She didn’t go too far into the water, knowing the mermaids that lived there, but stayed at the edge, walking along the shoreline. A sudden noise made her run for cover at the trees, glancing around nervously. When nothing presented itself she sat back down on her giant rock, watching the water again, an almost wistful expression on her face.

oOoOo

She had almost seen him. The strange girl that Killian had met the day before had drawn his interest. He had mistaken her for a boy, seemingly at first glance, but when he caught her, she most definitely was not a boy. She was a girl, a lady for that matter. It was the look in her eyes that had ultimately stilled his hand as he sent Smee back for the ship. It was a look he had seen on himself, a haunting, empty look. One that said she had nothing left to give. 

She was most definitely a Lost Girl. 

She wasn’t afraid of him, stubbornly standing still while he threatened to slice her open. She didn’t care. “Go ahead. It would make my life so much easier.” It would benefit her? 

Why would that sort of fate benefit a Lost Girl? 

She was brave, that much was certain, but when the voices of the Lost Boys had reached her ears, before Killian even heard them which is seriously impressive, Emma Swan had lost all her bravery. Something happened to her to make her that way, something to do with the Lost Boys. She had beaten him though, bested him at a moment of weakness. After the Lost Boys had disappeared, she took off running, blending into the forest, nothing but the image of her blonde locks and haunted green eyes left behind. 

Smee had returned, and Killian had sent him to the ship to wait for him. He’d be back in a few days and Smee was to keep the crew under control. Smee had listened, heading back to the ship and sailing her back around to where they had originally docked, albeit a little confused but he did what he was told. The girl had obviously known that part of the forest better than anything else, so Killian waited in the shadows. Sure enough, she returned, glancing around before sneaking off down a hidden pathway. Killian followed her slowly, quietly enough that she didn’t see him. Then she slipped between three trees, and pushed some vines aside, before stepping into a cave. 

Smart girl, finding a place hidden from view. 

Her wits were most likely the only thing keeping her away from the people she was hiding from. He found a place to hide, and waited. After the cover of darkness, the strange girl had screamed and he nearly ran in there on impulse, but a few moments later she stepped out, tear tracks glittering in the moonlight. 

Nightmares. 

Killian knows a thing or two about those. She moved quietly, sneaking almost, to the edge of the forest where she sat upon a giant rock. She was back at the beach, where Killian had first found her. She sat unmoving until the sun rose into the sky. He wondered what she was thinking about, what caused that look on her face. Her body was curled and it couldn’t have been comfortable to sit like that for hours, but she did. 

“Does she do this every bloody day?” Killian muttered and she stood, tossing a stone into the water and smiling as it bounced successfully across the surface. She was curious person to watch, sticking close to the shoreline, but staying with her feet in the water. He moved, trying to keep an eye on her, but stepped into a hole instead, crying out quietly. She stilled at that before she ran to the trees, glancing around nervously. “Sorry love.” He mumbled, then her eyes scanned past where he was and he thought he was caught. However she relaxed, unable to find anything, and sat back down on the rock, staring at the waters like they would give her answers to unspoken questions. What a curious girl. 

oOoOo

Emma was lonely. The first human interaction she’d had since the Lost Boys, was with the pirate, and now she was alone again. It had been three days since she had met Killian, and his face would appear in her nightmares. She even thought she saw it once or twice when she went out collecting berries and fruits, or when she went to the shore to get some fish. She had found a piece of metal something at the Lost Boy camp, so she fashioned it into a knife of sorts. It was rather helpful at most times. Emma was used to being alone though, she got the feeling she was alone a lot of the time before she came to this island. “You’re a strange girl there love.” She jumped, spinning around to face the man before her, Killian Jones. 

“What the hell are doing here?” She glared at him and he smirked. He actually smirked at her. She narrowed her eyes again and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“It’s not often that a pirate’s prisoner escapes before he guts them.” Captain Hook muttered, slowly pulling his sword through his fingers. Emma’s eyes zeroed in on it, before she swallowed nervously, meeting his eyes. 

“How did you find me?” She asked, keeping her voice steady as he raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Darling, trust me. I never lost you.” She glanced around, once again nervous. 

“Were you followed?” He frowned, pushing off the tree he was leaning against. 

“Why?” She stared at him, slightly exasperated. 

“Because you idiot, I’d rather not gain the attention of certain people on this island. Thank you very much.” He chuckled lightly, shaking his head. 

“I wasn’t followed.” She relaxed slightly. 

“So what do you want with me?” She final voice her question and he smirked again. 

“Oh, I think you know very well what I want with you.” The tone of his voice made her blush slightly as he took a step towards her. 

“Leave me be.” He shook his head and she stepped away from him. 

“Not a chance. You see, I’ve been watching you for the past few days. You fascinate me.” She narrowed her eyes, a totally distrustful look in them. 

“Tell me love, from where do you hail?” She shrugged, glancing around at the forest surrounding them. 

“I don’t know.” She muttered and he raised an eyebrow. Thats when she heard the voices. “Quickly, in here!” She hissed and thankfully he did as she asked. The vines slipped over the entranceway, and they were hidden from view. She moved to the coconut she had used as a light, and after a few seconds the cave was filled with light. "They can't hear us...or see us.” She almost regretted those words when his face changed, and he backed her against the wall. 

“Is that so?” She felt fear strike through her before she was unable to move. “Afraid are we?” She shook her head stubbornly, trying to come across like she wasn’t frozen in fear. The last time someone had done this to her…well, there was a reason for her nightmares sometimes. To her relief he backed off, stepping away from her. “So tell me, Swan. What caused a lady like you to end up in this shit hole?” She bit her lip, frowning slightly. 

“I-I really don’t know.” He tilted his head to the side, like a curious animal. 

“How can you not know?” She shrugged, sliding down to the floor and wrapping her arms around her legs. 

“I don’t remember…” He sat across from her, a motion that confused her. Why did he want to talk to her so badly? Nobody ever talked to her unless they wanted something. “I can’t remember anything.” She stared at the ground, chewing on her lip. 

“Did you come here alone?” She nodded, slowly. 

“Yes…I think.” She tried to curl herself up more than physically possible as sadness gripped her. She wasn’t going to cry, not in front of a pirate at least. She blinked back her tears and rested her chin on her knees. 

“How long have you been here Swan?” She shrugged again. 

“I’m not sure. I…no, it’s been a very long time. I can’t remember where I came from, or what my family looked like…or if I even had a family…” She didn’t know why she was telling this pirate these things. He just wanted to gut her and get it over with. “I think I did, but I can’t remember what they looked like in the slightest.” She met his eyes, blinking away more tears. 

“Swan, I-” She shook her head. 

“Don’t you do that. Don’t you pity me. I don’t need pity. I’ve survived by myself for as long as I can remember, so if you don’t mind I’d like to return to that.” He frowned at her. 

“Im afraid I can’t leave this cave right now.” She went to narrow her eyes, but then heard the voices growing closer so she stood up and blew out the flame. 

“I thought you said they couldn’t see us?” She shushed him, sliding down to sit next to him. 

“Swan! We’ve seen you! Come out and join us again!” The Lost Boys, they knew she was here. 

“Felix is looking for you Swan!” One of them called and she shuddered involuntarily.

“Felix misses his Swan.” She covered her ears, curling up into a slight ball. 

“Shut up.” She whispered, so quietly that if Killian hadn’t been seated right beside her, he never would have heard her. 

“Come on Swan! We miss you! We need your help!” She dug her fingers into her head, biting her lip. Her need to help them was strong, but the will to protect herself was stronger. Killian slid over slightly, so their shoulders were touching and she found herself relaxing slightly. Why? Why did that happen? After what seemed like forever, they were gone and Emma realized she was shaking slightly. 

“Why are they looking for you so hard, Emma?” She shrugged, staring at the ground again. 

“I…I don’t…” She stood up, lighting up the cave again. 

“Come on Swan, I think I deserve a slight explanation.” She clenched her fists, turning to face him. 

“You don’t deserve anything. I don’t even know why I’m talking to you right now. I should kick you out.” She turned back around so she wouldn’t have to see his face. Her resolve would definitely falter if she looked him in the eyes. 

“I wouldn’t do that, love. I could lead the Lost Boys right back here.” Her eyes widened, fear coursing through her body. 

“Please, don’t.” She muttered, turning around to meet his eyes. Something there startled him, because his hard expression dissolved and he just stared at her for a second. “Please.” He nodded, unconsciously it seemed and Emma began to wonder why he was being nice to her. He was a pirate, and one of the most feared ones at that. “Thank you.” She smiled at him and something flickered in his eyes, some foreign emotion but Emma couldn’t tell what it was. 

“How old are you Emma?” She frowned, not even realizing that he started calling her Emma. 

“I…why does that matter?” She asked, levelling her gaze with his and he smiled slightly, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Emma’s eyes travelled there and thats when she realized exactly how close they were standing. “Um, I have something to do.” She muttered, sliding around him and heading towards the entrance to her cave. 

“May I accompany you? In case the Lost Boys decide to show their faces.” He added the last part quickly and she shrugged. 

“Fine, but it’s not my fault if something happens to you. Besides, I don’t need protecting, I can handle myself.” He rolled his eyes, but she just left the cave. Killian Jones close on her heels.


	2. Stars

Chapter 2:

Why did this happen?! How did this happen!? She just wanted to go back to her peaceful life on the island that she had before she met Killian Jones. She wanted to go home. "Good luck with that one." She muttered under her breath. 

She didn't even know where her home was! 

If she could just get off this blasted island, maybe her memories would return. She curled up on the rock, watching the sunrise over the ocean. It didn't matter what side of this island she went to, there was ocean everywhere, this side was her favorite though. 

It was hidden. 

It was quiet, tranquil even. 

Bringing her knees to her chin, Emma began to hum quietly. It was a tune, the words she had long misplaced in her empty memory, but it was familiar. 

Something that was from home. 

She desperately clung onto the tune, making sure she didn't forget it. It was the last piece of home she had. The last piece of her family, whoever or wherever they were. Time works differently here, Emma knew that. So what seems like a few days here, could be years somewhere else. If she's really been here as long as it feels...well, she didn't want to think about that. 

She stopped humming, staring at the ocean once more as a surge of anger flashed through her. She stood on impulse, grabbing the nearest rock and chucking it into the water. That rock was followed by another, then another, more and more until she realized she was crying. Collapsing to the ground, Emma let the rock slip from her fingers, a soft thud as it landed in the sand. She was done with this damn island, done with being scared, done with living here, done with being alone. 

She wanted to go home. 

She wanted to leave this place, once and for all. "Are you alright there, love?" She jumped slightly as Killian sat down beside her. 

"I'm fine." She muttered, her voice thick with tears. 

"Are you sure about that, darling?" He raised his eyebrow at her but she turned her head away, crossing her arms over her knees and burying her face in them. 

"I said I'm fine, Hook!" She snapped and he fell silent. Something that wasn't all too easy with the Pirate Captain. A few moments later she had herself under control. "Why are you here again?" She asked, keeping her head buried in her arms. 

"Well, I have to admit, you fascinate me darling." She lifted her head to raise an eyebrow at him. 

"How about an actual reason?" He frowned. 

"I wasn't aware that didn't count as one." She rolled her eyes, standing up and brushing the sand off herself. She'd been trying to avoid looking him in the eyes since it bothered her. His eyes were so empty and haunting, it made her wonder what happened to him. Something must've happened to make him give up entirely. 

"Yeah well, it doesn't." She mumbled, staring down the shoreline, the tiniest frown marring her features. She could've sworn she'd heard Them. 

"You are my prisoner, my way to the King of this land. I have to keep an eye on you." She was his way to the king of this land? 

"There are no Kings in Neverland. Just Him." She'd learnt not to say his name aloud because he has the hearing of a wild animal. 

He would be here in seconds. 

"That's funny." He muttered, and Emma turned to stare at him curiously. There was an odd expression on his face, it was halfway between painful and happy. Maybe a memory that was no longer one of joy? Something happened to him, and Emma wanted to find out exactly what. 

"Why am I your way to Him?" She had to know why the hell he would try and get her back to Peter Pan. 

"Because I've learnt, Swan, that he is looking for you. That partner of his was upset you left." Her eyes widened and she backed away from him. 

"I trusted you." She mumbled and he grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him as he pressed a small knife to her neck. 

"Do as I say. They're watching." He whispered in her ear, his mouth barely moving. He started marching her off down the beach, catching glimpses of faces as she walked passed the trees. "You can't go back to your cave. They discovered it. Luckily for you I cleaned it out." Emma didn't know how to feel about that. 

Her cave had been her home for a very long time. It had been the one place she'd felt truly safe, and now it had been taken from her. "Besides, you never trusted me love. I could see that much." She frowned at him. 

She had trusted him, maybe not completely, but as much as she could. 

Once they disappeared around the bend he released her and she took three steps away from him. "Come on love, you can't stay here." He started walking away and she hesitated. She could take off into the forest right now, disappear like she's done before, many times before. "Fine, run if you want Swan. But I will find you. I know how you work." She glared at his stupidly smug face. "You're something of an open book darling.” 

What? That's not fair. "Now are you going to get over your stubborn fit, and come with me?" She growled and stomped after him. 

"Bastard." She muttered and he chuckled at her. 

"Such foul language for a beautiful lady." She stopped in her tracks, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Shut up." He just continued walking, a stupid smirk on his face. 

oOoOo

"Where are we going?” Emma broke the silence after a long time, she couldn’t take it anymore. All they had seen for however long they had been walking was trees. Trees, bushes, more trees, plants, his blue eyes. Not that Emma liked seeing his eyes, because she didn’t, but they reminded her of the sea. The sea was Emma’s favourite thing next to the stars and the moon, but she didn’t feel safe any longer. She couldn’t hear the waves crashing against the shore, she couldn’t smell the salty water, it bothered her more than it probably should. 

“To see someone I know.” She frowned slightly a tiny bit of fear striking her, but then forced her facial features to smooth themselves out. 

It was only a millisecond, but somehow he managed to see it. “Scared, Swan?” She rolled her eyes. 

“You wish.” The words open book echoed in her head, but she shook them away. 

"Don't worry too much, she's not going to hurt you." Emma's eyes widened slightly at his words. They were supposed to calm her, but there was no way she could calm down now. She knew exactly where they were going, and she knew what was going to happen when they got there. Glancing at their surroundings, Emma put together a plan of escape. "No you don't, love." He grabbed her arm and she narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Not your love." She hissed and he just chuckled at her. 

"Come on then, darling." She grumbled about not being his darling either but he ignored her, stalking off in a familiar direction whilst pulling Emma along with him. She had no way to escape and no matter how many times she dug her heels into the ground and tried to pull away, he absolutely refused to let go of her arm. 

oOoOo

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Captain Hook." A familiar voice chirped and Emma cringed slightly, hiding behind Killian as best as she could. "Who did you bring with you Hook?" He sighed. 

"Hi Tink." He mumbled while he rolled his eyes, before he stepped aside and Emma winced, waiting for the awkwardness. 

"Oh. It's the Swan girl." She stared at her feet. "Well, I can't say I expected you back here. Especially after what happened the last time. But I'm glad to see you're safe." Tinkerbell glanced at Killian before looking back at Emma. "Well, somewhat safe." She finished and Killian raised an eyebrow. 

"You know each other?" Emma nodded slowly and Tinkerbell frowned, deciding to elaborate. 

"Well, it's been a long while since I've seen her. But I found her collapsed in the forest, brought her back here and saved her life." Emma continued to inspect her feet. "Woke up the next day, got her up, had a tiny conversation with her and then she disappeared. Poof. Gone. Came back from getting water and there was no trace from her." Tinkerbell glanced between the two of them, a slight frown on her face. "Are you two-" They shook their heads quickly, taking a few steps away from each other. "Hm. Curious." Tinkerbell muttered. 

"What's curious?" Emma asked and she glanced between them again. 

"Nothing that you need to worry about Swan. Not right now. For now you two may come into my house. I figure you must be needing my help, otherwise you never would have shown your faces.” 

oOoOo

They didn't have a plan. Emma had some ideas, but she couldn't think of any that would allow them to live long enough. Killian needed Tink's pixie dust to get himself off this blasted island, but she was being most unhelpful. They had a place to spend the night though, so they decided not to press her until morning. There was a small balcony coming off of the room Tink had given them, the view surpassing that of Emma's rock, and appearing above the tree-line but still managing to stay hidden. 

It was impressive to say the least. 

Emma curled herself on the tiny balcony, staring at the stars and moon before she closed her eyes. She could almost feel the sand beneath her fingers where she sat, but hearing the waves was slightly more difficult. Humming the tune she never forgot, Emma tried to place herself back on her rock. 

She couldn't smell the ocean either, so with her eyes closed she put everything where it was piece by piece. The light lapping of the waves against the shore, the slight crunching noise of the sand beneath her feet, the following hiss as she scooped some between her fingers. The salty smell of the ocean, becoming stronger or weaker depending on which was the wind was blowing. 

She opened her eyes, her smile fading slightly when all she could we were trees. 

Not that Emma doesn't like trees, she just preferred the ocean view. She stared at the sky, wondering if whatever family she may or may not have were looking at them too. It was a rather odd thought, something that was highly unlikely, but Emma couldn't help to hope. The stars didn't seen as bright as usual, the moon itself seeming quite dull today. Maybe it was just her, but she didn't want them to dull themselves any more. She wanted to them to shine as brightly as they did when she first saw their reflection in the water, starting her endless obsession. 

Well, some might call it an obsession. 

"What's your favorite thing about them, Emma?" She jumped at the sudden noise beside her, her walls instantly going up. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, love." She narrowed her eyes slightly, before she turned back to staring at the sky. Killian sat down beside her, his feet hanging off the edge as well. 

"I don't have a favorite thing about them...there is too much beauty for me to pick just one thing." She replied, a small smile on her face. "I get the feeling that I loved the stars, the moon, and the ocean before I came here...but I can't remember if it's true or not." A second of silence. 

"Do you know the constellations, love?" She tore her eyes away from the sky to look at him. 

"Constellations?" She asked and he nodded. 

"They're clusters of stars that are arranged in a certain way that they almost look like a picture." Emma's face lit up. 

"Tell me!" She begged and he raised an eyebrow, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. 

"Alright..." He glanced at the sky before stretching out his hook and pointing. "Do you see those four right there?” 

She tried to follow his line of vision, but failed. He smiled slightly, slowly lifting his hand to her chin and tilting her head in the right direction. “Do you see them now?” 

She did. 

“Now look closer love, do you see the ones surrounding it? Creating a diamond shape?” She nodded and she could almost hear the smile in his voice. “Do you see the line coming off of it?” She nodded again. “She’s called Aquila.” Emma turned to stare at Killian, but he had his eyes on the stars. “She’s an eagle. Best known for being a bird that carried the mortal Ganymede to the heavens.” Emma felt something. Looking at him, staring at the sky, the expression on his face and a look in his eyes she had never seen before. 

“How do you know all this?” She was curious, because why would a Pirate Captain know about constellations? Sure, he would know about the stars to use them for navigation probably…but why would he take the time to learn constellations? Emma was confused, she didn’t understand. How could the most feared Pirate Captain out there, sit here with the softest expression on his face and talk to her about the stars. 

“That is a story for another time, love. But tell me why you love the stars. Please.” She shrugged, turning away from his intense gaze to stare at the sky. From here, the stars seemed like she could just reach out and pull them out of the sky. 

“They remind me of home…I just have the feeling that I could see the stars where I lived. Maybe I’m imagining it, but thats how it feels.” She bit her lip. “Also they all have their own story…” She blushed, trailing off in embarrassment. She was talking to a man who was basically holding her prisoner, about the stars. 

Why was she doing that? 

“And what’s your story, love?” He’d leaned over to her, his face inches away, moving closer with every word in his sentence. “You’re a giant mystery to me.” She rolled her eyes, standing abruptly. 

“I thought I was an open book.” He sighed, leaning away. 

“There are some things a man just can’t read, love.” She stepped away, her walls instantly building themselves back up. 

“You better get some sleep. It’s late.” She muttered and he raised an eyebrow. 

“Worried about me?” She shook her head. 

“I don’t want you complaining.” She replied and he sighed, deciding it was best not to fight her on that one. 

“Aren’t you tired too love?” She shook her head. 

“I’ll be fine.” She muttered and he sighed. 

“Thats not what I asked.” She fell silent, not answering him. He finally gave up and disappeared, while she sat back down, staring at the stars again as tears welled up in her eyes. His mention of constellations, showing her Aquila…it brought back a memory.

One she never knew was there. 

It was lying just under the surface, and as soon as she remembered she wanted to forget. Her father taught her all the constellations when she was a child, she didn’t want to remember him. It made the fact that she couldn’t see any of her family tear at her heart. She curled her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. 

The only sound in the deafening silence of the forest, was Emma’s quiet sobs.


	3. Felix

Chapter 3:

"Swan, go wake up the pirate." Tinkerbell had her hands on her hips, a tiny glare on her face and she was standing in front of a very tired Emma. 

 

"Why?" Emma asked, visibly annoyed. 

 

"Because he won't stop snoring and nothing I do will wake him!" She rolled her eyes. Stupid fairy. Sighing, Emma stood up and dusted her pants off before walking inside off the balcony. 

 

"What did you try?" She asked and Tink shrugged. 

 

"The normal stuff, shaking the shoulder and that." Emma rolled her eyes, walking around until she was facing him. He was lying on his side, looking rather peaceful, but Emma heard him having a nightmare. He couldn't fool her. 

 

"Hey, idiot. Wake up." Nothing. She thought for a second. "Hey you bastard, if you don't wake up I'm going to kick you." She couldn't resist the opportunity and since he didn't wake up, she got prepared to kick. 

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tink sounded wary but Emma ignored her. She waited a minute, and when the snoring continued she went to kick him, but he rolled out of the way just before her foot made contact. 

"That's bad form Swan, kicking a man while he's down." She shrugged. 

 

"It's only you." She replied and he raised an eyebrow. 

 

"So cold today love. What happened, didn't sleep well?" She rolled her eyes, hoping it wasn't obvious she hadn't slept at all. As soon as he said that though, Tinkerbell gasped lightly. 

 

"Oh my gosh! Swan did you even sleep at all? You look so tired. Come on, I've got some food for you and then you go and sleep!" Emma shook her head. 

 

"Tink, stop!" She bit her lip and Tinkerbell fell silent. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, okay?" She nodded and Emma forced a smile. "Now what's this I hear about food?" Tinkerbell grinned. 

 

"It's upstairs when you want it." Then she glanced between them, a strange expression on her face, before she flitted out the door. Emma went to follow her but a cold hook wrapped around her arm and she was spun around. 

 

"How did you know?" She frowned. 

 

"Know what?" He sighed almost impatiently. 

 

"Know that I would've rolled out of the way." She shrugged. 

 

"You don't sleep all the way, you kind of...sleep so you can still hear everything around you. A little noise or movement and you wake up. It's like it's trained into you, and as a pirate I assume that's a good thing." She paused for a second before continuing. "I knew you'd wake up before I kicked you, and although it was a little disappointing that I didn't get to, it got you up didn't it?" He smirked at her, something written in his eyes that she didn't understand. 

 

"You've been watching me, Swan?" She blushed, shaking her head quickly and pulling her arm away. 

 

"No! Why the hell would I do that?" She glared at him but he kept the smug smile on his face. 

 

"Maybe because of my dashing good looks?" She rolled her eyes, nearly laughing. There was no way she was going to admit she agreed to that. 

 

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you want to believe." She muttered, spinning on her heel and leaving him trying to figure out what to say next. Before he could, she was out the door and up to find some food

 

oOoOo

 

She knew exactly what came next. She knew what was going to happen, knew that she was doomed to this fate. 

 

She was going to be all alone again. 

 

Emma knew the feeling all too well, the empty churning in the pit of her stomach, her chest feeling void of anything, her emotions completely destroyed. It was a feeling Emma had become accustomed to, she had lived several years on her own after all. Yet, when the idea of this Pirate Captain leaving her alone tugged at her brain, her chest closed up and made it slightly difficult to breathe. She needed something to calm herself down, anything. 

 

She needed the sound of the ocean waves.

 

Emma stood up, the silent house of the fairy echoing around her. Tink had gone off to get some more food and water, while Killian had disappeared to god knows where. They told Emma they'd be right back, and she didn't believe a word of it. All anyone's ever done, as long as she can remember, is betrayed her. They would tell her one thing, and then do another. She didn't trust anyone anymore unless they proved that she could, so far...Killian had. But that doesn't mean he's not going to turn his back on her as soon as he could. 

 

She couldn't take the silence anymore, so she slipped out of the fairy's house and made her way to the beach. It was a long walk, Emma forced one exhausted limb after the other, her entire body feeling the effects of several sleepless nights. She broke through the line of trees, sliding down the trunk of one while she sat on the sand. The familiar scent and sounds of the ocean soothing her nerves and pain. If she ever returned home, and she didn't live where she could see the stars, moon, or the ocean...Emma probably would leave. Home...that word carried so much weight. 

 

Especially for those on this dreadful island. 

 

She curled her legs up to her chest, taking one last look at the blue waters that reminded her so much of Killian's eyes, and then she closed her eyes and fell into a much needed sleep.

 

oOoOo

 

The sound of music woke her. Her eyes flying open when she realized where she was. That's when the fear began to set in. She needed something to distract her, so she tested her limbs. 

 

No movement. 

 

She was tied at the ankles, and the wrists. The feeling was all too familiar. Rope. She tugged on her wrists, finding the limits and weaknesses of the rope. "Why good morning, my dear Swan." She stopped testing the strength of the rope when she heard that voice. 

 

Felix. 

 

His very voice struck her with fear but she had to be brave. The only way she was getting out of here, is if she can rescue herself. Nobody else knew she was here. She leveled her gaze with his, ignoring the way her stomach twisted, her instinct to run as fast as she could pulling at her feet. "I do hope you'll forgive me for trying you up. We can't have a repeat of last time is all." She nodded once and he grinned. 

 

A scary, slightly awkward smile. 

 

Emma couldn't blame him, he probably hadn't smiled in years. "Oh, I hope you don't mind that we got your new friend too." She frowned, following his gaze to see Killian tied to a tree. She was impressed they managed to capture him. Now she needed a plan to get them out of this. "Ambushed." Felix muttered and she shrugged. 

 

"Don't care, he's not my friend." Killian's eyes locked with hers, a frown evident on his face. Thankfully Felix had his full attention on Emma, because otherwise her plan wouldn't go so smoothly. 

 

"Then what is he, Swan?" She looked Felix directly in the eyes, pushing her fear to the surface and making her voice sweeter. 

 

"He kidnapped me, told me he was going to gut me like a fish. I did what I could to escape but I was so tired I had to rest on the beach." He looked doubtful, but a flicker ran through his eyes. "You have to believe me Fee." Keep it going Emma. 

 

"Swan," She forced her eyes to water. 

 

"Please Fee, just talk to the boys that saw us a few days ago. They'll tell you the same story." He frowned, but nodded before he disappeared. 

 

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Killian hissed but she shushed him. 

 

"Saving your life, pirate." She muttered, glancing at where Felix came from before she took a deep breath and bent her arm uncomfortably to search her belt. The knife she had fashioned was still there, they hadn't thought she'd have one on her. 

 

"What are you doing now, love?" She ignored him, wincing in slight pain as she pulled her knife out of the pouch it was in. "Emma?" She glared at Killian. 

 

"Shut up will you! I'm trying to save both of our asses right now so if you don't mind..." She twisted the knife expertly in her hands, the blade rubbing against the rope. 

 

"Don't cut yourself, love." She rolled her eyes. 

 

"I'm not going to cut myself, pirate. This isn't exactly my first time at this." He raised an eyebrow, not questioning why she was suddenly calling him pirate. 

 

"Why are you helping me, love? I didn't think you cared." She froze momentarily and then went back to cutting the rope. 

 

"Shut up." She finally sliced through the rope around her wrists and with a quick move cut the one around her ankles. That's when she heard Felix coming back. 

 

"Go, Emma." She stared at him for a second, her eyes wide before she smiled slightly, shaking her head. 

 

"Sorry, the only one who saves me is me." She tightened her grip on her knife as Felix reappeared through the bushes. 

 

"Swan, I checked with the-" He froze, his expression darkening and she tried not to panic. "I see, you just want to play our little game again don't you." She didn't say anything, feeling Killian's eyes in the back of her head. "I wasn't aware you enjoyed our game Swan. I do remember you screaming so horribly." Her lip trembled but she stood her ground. 

 

"At least one of us had fun, right Fee?” His mouth twisted into a tiny smirk as he took a step towards her. 

 

“Come on Swan, you don’t want to hurt me. Why don’t you go cut down the pirate over there and fight him instead?” She shook her head, rolling her eyes. 

 

“Why would I do that? I mean, he’s a bastard, but you are much worse.” Felix nearly laughed at that, stepping towards her again. Emma forced her feet to stand still. 

 

“Cut him down Swan. The boys and I would like a show. If you don’t, I’ll be forced to call on Him.” She stepped back, closer to Killian. “Atta girl.” She had too. If Pan showed up, she was in danger. 

 

He would kill her. 

 

She turned and started to cut the ropes holding Killian to the tree. “Emma?” She shushed him. 

 

“Look, I’m going to cut you down, but I’m not fighting you. There is no way.” Her hands trembled but she kept slicing the ropes. Thankfully her hair shielded her face from Felix, so he couldn’t see she was talking to Killian. “Don’t worry pirate. I’ll be fine.” She finished setting him free, smiling slightly as she stepped away. He was frowning, clearly curious as to what she was planning. Apparently he couldn’t read her as well as he thought. 

 

“There you are Swan. I’m glad to see all the training I put you through worked.” Training? More like torture if she didn’t do what he wanted her too. She just nodded and Felix smiled slightly. She had two options, two ways to get out of this. One was to save both herself and Killian, the other would probably save Killian but not herself. It depends on which of these is going to work or not. She gave Killian a look that clearly read, I-have-a-plan-and-if-you-screw-it-up-I-will-not-hesitate-to-cut-you. Thankfully he seemed to get the message because he nodded almost imperceptibly. 

 

“Why do you want me to fight him, Fee?” He stared at her like she didn’t make any sense. 

 

“You said he kidnapped you, I would assume you wanted revenge. Instead of me fighting you, then him, I figured you would want to fight him.” She nodded..a sly smile creeping onto her face. 

 

“Fee, are you saying you can’t take the both of us on at once?” He frowned, completely confused. 

 

“What? Swan what are you saying?” She dropped the smile. 

 

“You don’t want to fight me? For old times sake?” He opened his mouth but Killian cut in perfectly. 

 

“Forget it Swan, he isn’t brave enough to take us both on.” She sighed, shrugging as Killian picked up his sword. 

 

“Sword against knife then?” Killian nodded and she turned to face him. 

 

“No! Wait a minute!” Perfect. He’d taken the bait. “I could beat both of you with my hands tied behind my back.” She raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Are you willing to prove that?” He nodded and she scooped up some rope. 

 

“Alright, show me. Let me tie your hands.” He nodded again and she nearly broke character to laugh at him. 

 

“Tie me up Swan.” She stepped so she was close to him, tying his hands behind his back before she trailed her fingers along his jawline. 

 

“I’ve waited a long time to hear you say that.” She muttered and he lost focus just long enough for her to take the sword from his belt. 

 

“Alright Jones. We’ve tied him up, lets go.” Felix growled. 

 

“You tricked me bitch.” She giggled. 

 

“By the way Fee,” She hissed, holding the knife to his throat. “If I ever see you, or any of the others again, I won’t hesitate to let this knife just….slip.” She lightly trailed it until the tip of the knife was just under his chin. “You understand?” She asked, feeling satisfaction from the fear in his eyes. 

 

“Understood.” He mumbled and she pulled the knife away, turning around before she stopped, turned back to face him, and sliced his face. 

 

“Not exactly the best feeling in the world is it Felix.” Then she turned and lead Killian through the bushes.


	4. I Cant Be A Princess!

It was silent until they made it to the water. From here they could head back to Tinkerbell’s place, but Emma couldn’t walk anymore. She stopped, trying hard not to collapse on the spot. Her breathing quickened, making it extremely difficult for any air to enter her lungs at all. She could feel tears making their slow way down her face, then quicker, her vision blurred and she could feel her legs shaking under her weight. “Emma?” She couldn’t breathe. Suddenly arms wrapped around her, spinning her around and pulling her into a hug. 

One thing she hadn’t felt in many years. 

“Shhh, it’s alright.” He whispered in her ear. “Emma, breathe. It’s alright, love. You’re alright.” He continued to murmur in her ear until she was able to breathe properly again. 

"You've gone soft on me Jones." She mumbled, pulling away from him. He just rolled his eyes. 

"Is the lad quite stupid? No offense to you love, but that plan was rather ridiculous." It was her turn to roll her eyes. 

"No, Felix is way smarter than that. I know that, he knows that. He just doesn't think I know that which is why he went along with my fake plan. He didn't go talk to the Lost Boys, he went to talk to Him." She paused, controlling her panic before continuing. "If we head back to Tink's place they'll for sure follow us there. It would make it easier to capture them." She shrugged and he frowned. 

"Wait a second love, how do you know all this?" He was confused, but she just shrugged. 

"Felix would never fight me, he likes to have control and be able to give out orders. Agreeing to fight me...it was out of character. As was him calling me a bitch, he wouldn't do that. He's called me many things, but never that. Not once. When he agreed to fight me, he took the bait for a larger plan that I've thought out. It means he'll follow us, and so will Him, then we can capture them both and get information on how to get you off this island." Another pause. "I believe it was him actually giving me a warning. He knew I'd pick up on it after all. He wouldn't let something like that slip without thinking it through first. The only things he does are take orders from Him and tort-" She stopped herself, taking a calming breath. It was silent and she bit her lip, running a hand through her hair. "Whatever, we have to move if were going." She began walking, slightly surprised when he fell into step beside her. 

"You're quite brilliant, love." She blushed slightly. 

"I doubt that." She muttered, ignoring the frown that crossed his face. 

"Do you mind sharing what the rest of your plan is?" She glanced around, listening carefully before nodding. 

"Well, it might end up with only one of us getting out of it. But we'll see. So here's what I was thinking..." 

oOoOo

Silence. 

That's all that could be heard from the mouth of a monster. 

Emma was pretty sure that real monsters were scared of him. 

"Swan, did you really believe you could get information out of me?" She sighed, rolling her eyes. 

"I don't believe anything anymore." She mumbled and he smiled. 

"Right, you were always a tough one. I convinced you eventually, Peter Pan never fails." No, that he does not. She turned to Felix and ignored the stare of the boy tied up. She couldn't believe her plan actually worked, capturing them both successfully...it wasn't right. She was pretty sure Peter had let himself get captured, just for fun. Still, they had them both here and they could question them. 

"Fee, I know you don't want to be here. I don't want you here." Because you scare the shit out of every living creature on this island. "We just need to know if there is a way off this island?" Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

"Please, the only way to get off this island is to fly. There aren't any people around here that can fly, so you're stuck here forever because I'm not going to help you." She bit her lip, thinking before stepping away from their two captives. 

"Is that the only way?" Peter rolled his eyes again. 

"Does little girly Swan not enjoy my island? That's a shame. I tried to keep it so nice, but nothing lives up to the standards of a princess." She raised an eyebrow at him. 

"I'm not a princess." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest and he chuckled. He actually had the decency to laugh at her while she was holding a knife. 

"Don't tell me you forgot? Oh goodie. This might be worth watching after all." She glared at him. "Come on Swan, you got the information you needed. Now let us go. Be a good girl and cut us loose." Killian would be back any second now, but if she cut them loose he'd probably be upset with her. She bit her lip, thinking. "Don't worry Swan, we won't take you or hurt you, plus we'll stay out of your way. I've found a grand new activity." She was skeptical, not wanting to cut them loose, but she did get all the information she needed. The only way to get off this island is to fly. If the shadow could be distracted for long enough, Tink could get some fairy dust and they could fly off.

But...did she even want off the island? 

She had nowhere to go. She didn't know where she lived, or who her family was. Even if she did remember them...they'd be strangers to her. Killian reappeared just as she moved to cut them loose. 

"What are you doing?" She sighed, avoiding his eyes. 

"I've gotten all the information we wanted, I don't think it's fair to keep them tied up like this." She could feel his incredulous gaze boring holes into her head. 

"Don't be ridiculous, no harm will come to them." She sighed, finally meeting his stormy eyes. 

"It's not them I'm worried about!" He frowned slightly, but then dropped it. “Look, they promised that no harm will come to us if we let them go, and they'll keep their distance. I believe them." He raised an eyebrow at her. 

"You believe them?" She nodded, standing her ground. 

"Is that supposed to change my mind? How do you know they aren't lying?" She dropped his heavy gaze. 

"I can tell." He laughed once, a short, breathy and unimpressed laugh. 

"You can tell." She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him once again. 

"Yes I can tell! It's kind of what I do. So are you going to trust me on this one, or do I need to kick your ass?" Peter snickered. 

"She just doesn't want us mentioning that she's a princess." She whirled around, glaring at him. 

"I'm not a princess!" Peter just laughed again before she turned back to Hook. "Can I please let them go?" He stared at her for a moment, an intense emotion of some sort burning in his eyes before he shrugged, leaning against a tree trunk and waiting. 

"Fine. Do what you wish." She nearly smiled before she turned around and untied their prisoners. They disappeared into the forest without a second look. Emma sighed, sheathing Felix's sword before turning away from Killian and going to head to the beach. She needed to calm down. 

The water would calm her. 

"Not so fast." He grabbed her by the arm, fingers encircling her wrist, and spun her around to face him. “Why didn't you tell me you were a princess, love?” He let her arm go but she stayed, rooted to the spot by some unexplainable force. 

“I’m not a princess! I can’t be a princess!” He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“And why is that, love?” She tried to take a step back as he took one closer to her, but her feet wouldn’t move. 

“Because a princess has a family that would look for her. A princess would have been found.” His eyes grew sad at her words, and she looked away. She couldn’t look at him right now. She was fighting tears. 

She couldn’t be a princess. 

“Emma,” His tone was soft, it was kind, much like when he was talking about the stars. She wanted to rewind time, go back to that…but he is a pirate, and if she really is a princess…well, then he will have to collect the reward before leaving, they could never be. 

“Don’t. Just don’t.” She muttered, finally forcing her feet to move and she walked back through the forest, heading to the water. 

 

oOoOo

Emma sat on the beach, legs curled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them as she stared at the water. She was attempting to remember life before Neverland…but nothing came to her. Frustration was building in her with every passing minute and she was almost tempted to throw herself in the water and let the mermaids have her. 

It was a very tempting thought indeed. 

Her eyes unconsciously made their way to the stars. The brightly shining dots appearing slowly in the darkening sky. They held secrets, they held dreams, they represented hope...the stars were everything. It was childish, placing thoughts and hopes on those tiny pinpricks of light in the sky...but Emma couldn't help it. When she finally took note of her surroundings, the sky had gone from blue to black. 

She shivered. 

Lost in thought, she hadn't noticed the temperature dropping. She was about to stand and make her way back to Killian, when a leather coat dropped over her shoulders causing her to jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." She didn't say anything, just nodded once as he sat down beside her. A heavy silence fell between them, neither of them willing to speak in order to keep their emotions in check. It wasn't awkward, but it was not a comfortable silence. Eventually Killian spoke, a nervous scratch behind his ear as he did so. "Do you...do you remember anything, love?" She shook her head, eyes staring at the bright blue waters that mirrored his eyes. 

"No...but-" She hesitated. He didn't seem to be lying when he said it, but if someone believes in what they are saying, it makes the line between lie and truth become a little more blurry. 

"But what, Emma?" She shrugged, the sword on her hip shifting as she did so. The moon was bright enough for her to be able to see Killian clearly, and he was stunning in the moonlight. 

"Can you talk about the stars?" She asked timidly, finally turning to face him. He smiled softly at her, the one she'd only seen on his face when he was looking at her. She shivered again, but wether it was from the cold or his intense gaze, she would never know. 

"What would you like to hear, darling?" 

oOoOo

Emma's eyes flew open, her chest tightening and breathing becoming difficult. She had a nightmare, a gut-wrenching, soul disturbing nightmare. 

But it seemed so real. 

An evil queen out for revenge, a lost princess, a kingdom frozen in time...it was all so real. That's why she was panicking. Because it could be real. It could very well be real, and that would make her a princess. Not just any princess though, one with people to save. She sat up, feeling warmth leave her shoulders as Killian's long leather coat slipped into the sand. 

She needed to calm down. 

She stared at the ocean, counting the waves and attempting to breathe calmly as she did so, but it didn't work. 

That's when she heard it. 

The soft snores of the pirate sleeping beside her. She closed her eyes, focused on the sound and began to count, breathing in time. 

It worked. 

A few minutes later she was calm. It actually worked. She shuffled a little ways away from him, leaving his coat where she had been sitting and she turned her head back to the dark sky. The people in her dream, they were frozen in time. They were waiting for the lost princess to come and free them from the evil queens curse. She didn't even recognize them. If she was the lost princess, why didn't she remember them? She sniffled, wiping a few stray tears away as Killian stirred, sitting up in the darkness. 

"Emma? Are you alright?" She didn't want to answer him. "Emma, love?" He shuffled over to her. "What's the matter?" Gone was the angry pirate she saw earlier, he was replaced with the kind man who told her stories of the stars. 

"I can't be a princess." He frowned slightly. 

"Did something happen, Emma?" She nodded. 

"I had a dream, but it wasn't a dream exactly...it was about a Kingdom. A kingdom frozen in time because they were cursed. The only one who can save them is the one who got away." He understood. 

"The princess." She nodded and he wiped at her tears with his thumb, his hand lingering on her cheek. "Emma, it was only a dream. You don't know-" She pulled away from him. 

"But I do know Killian! I saw! It was me. I was the freaking princess! I can't be a princess. I can't save an entire kingdom! It's too much. It's all too much! I'm not going to get off this blasted island anyways, so what's the point?! There is none. None at all. My family is going to be frozen forever and there's nothing I can do to stop it." She paused. "I'm always going to be a lost girl. There's no way I can save an entire kingdom, it's not possible." She sighed, curling herself tighter. "I'm as useless as the sun during the night." She mumbled, staring at the stars. 

"Emma, you are anything but useless." She laughed without humour. 

“Then why can I not remember them!?” He opened his mouth to say something but she continued on. “Why did I not keep my memories?! Why can’t I remember my mother or my father, or my sibling?” He was silent beside her. “I don’t even know if I had a sister or a brother, I don’t know anything Jones. I don’t remember anything. Even if I do end up getting back how do I go back to that life? I can’t. I don’t remember it…I can’t pretend I know them.” She shrugged, trying to make it seem like it didn’t bother her as much as it obviously did. “It wouldn’t be fair to them…not to mention I have no idea how to break-” She stopped herself. “Never mind…” He mirrored her position, staring at the ocean. 

“Emma, I hardly believe thats true.” She turned to face him. “They would be insane to let you disappear on them again.” She frowned, shrugging. “I’m serious, love.” She bit her lip before turning back to face the water once more. 

“Go back to sleep Jones.” She muttered but he stayed with his side pressed against hers. 

“Not until I know you’re okay, Emma.” She sighed, standing up and dusting the sand off her legs. 

“Go to sleep Hook.” She muttered, walking a few feet away before she sat down again, drawing pictures in the sand with her fingers. 

“Emma,” She shook her head, trying to ignore him but he stood up, his coat draped over her shoulders again. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead before he returned to where they had been seated, laying down as Emma’s hand drifted to her forehead. It was tingling from where his lips had been and she blushed, smiling slightly as she buried her head in her arms, closing her eyes and letting the nightmarish dreams take her. 

A world of darkness surrounding her.


	5. The Castle

He invited Emma to go with him.

 

She said yes.

 

That would explain why Emma was currently standing on the deck of the Jolly Roger. Tink had finally relented and helped them out, gathering fairy dust. 

 

It had been two days since their conversation on the beach, the only words spoken between were when he offered her passage to the Enchanted Forest. She accepted, but that was all the conversation that had passed between the two. 

 

It was getting dark, the stars were appearing and Emma held onto the side of the ship in order to keep herself standing. She hadn’t slept in two days, waking up screaming every time she tried. 

 

Each nightmare worse than the last. 

 

She was tired, but she was now afraid to sleep. She remembered where she was from, who her parents were and her sibling, a brother named Leopold. Her mother’s father was named Leopold. 

 

What an odd name. 

 

At least, it seemed odd to Emma...then again her parents were named Snow White and Prince Charming. Perhaps the names in the Enchanted Forest just seemed odd to her after living on Neverland for so many years. She sighed, chewing lightly on her lip. Tink was coming with them as well, though not by choice. She said she had some business with the Blue Fairy and the only way to deal with that would be to accompany them. Given that Tink had collected the fairy dust that allowed them to get away from Neverland...well, they would've been cruel to refuse. Emma was pretty sure everyone was asleep, since they were nowhere to be seen for a little while now. 

 

"Emma?" She jumped, whirling around and nearly falling in the process. 

 

"Don't do that to me!" She growled her eyes narrowing but he just chuckled lightly. She didn't want to admit that she had missed him, but when he laughed her body relaxed and she felt a little less stressed about this curse thing. 

 

"Sorry, love. I thought you heard me." She shook her head, turning back to lean on the railing. "Why aren't you asleep?" He asked as he moved to stand beside her. 

 

"Why aren't you?" She countered and he rolled his eyes. 

 

"Because I'm worried about you, Emma. I know you haven't slept for a while now. What's got you down, love?" She hesitated, the fears creeping into her mind again. She shrugged, turning back to the stars. 

 

"I remember." She remembers she has a fiancé. A fiancé that she hates, it's not like he loves her either. But now the feelings she's pushed away, they could never be. He waited for her to continue, and she did. "I can't sleep, the nightmares are too bad. They come all night without end...I close my eyes and I see them. I can't sleep. I don't want to remember what my life was like, I'm never going to be her again..." Emma paused, staring at the railing. "I don't know how to break this curse, I don't know if I want to break this curse. Breaking this curse would mean I'd have to go back to being a princess. I don't want to be a princess Killian. I want to stay me. This version of me. The one with the swords and the adventure and y-" She stopped herself, blushing slightly. "If I break the curse, and have to be a princess again. I'll lose who I am." He put his hand on hers, linking their fingers together. It sent a tingling sensation up her arm every single time. 

 

"You'll figure something out Emma, you always do." She met his eyes. 

 

"You think so?" He nodded, smiling slightly. 

 

"I have yet to see you fail." She relaxed a little bit, a shiver running up her spine, whether that was from the way he was staring at her, or the cold air from being on deck at night....Emma wasn't sure. 

 

"What will you do?" She asked. "When we get back to the Enchanted Forest." He shrugged, turning his face away from hers. 

 

"I'm not quite sure, love. I hadn't thought of it yet." The words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them. 

 

"You could stay with me." She offered, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "Just for a little while...until you figure something out." Yeah, nice cover up Emma. She hoped her face wasn't as red as it felt, but by the sly smile on his face...it most likely was. 

 

"Why Emma, are you going to miss me?" She rolled her eyes. 

 

"As if! I was just being kind." She replied and he chuckled, releasing her hand and twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. 

 

"Alright, alright. So tell me, Princess, would your family be happy with a pirate staying with them?" She frowned. 

 

"Why would that matter?" She asked, confused. "Is that something that would matter? Pirate or not you still got me off that horrible island. You brought me home. You kept me safe most of the time." He was staring at her so intently it took her a minute. 

 

Oh. 

 

Oh. 

 

"Killian," She began but he stepped closer to her. "Do you-that is to say are you, or is it-no." She glanced up at him, curious green eyes meeting embarrassed blue ones. He blinked a few times before he moved his gaze to where his finger was twirling itself in her hair. 

 

"I think, you should get some rest Emma." She shook her head, her eyes never leaving his face. 

 

"Killian, I can't." He was really close to her now. She hadn't realized he moved again. Now she could feel the heat radiating off his body, and her eyes are locked on his. If this had happened when she first met him, she would've run away. She would've been scared like the day in her cave, and she would've run. Now however, her feet were rooted to the spot, her eyes glued to his, their faces inches away, and she could care less about titles. 

 

Princess, pirate, who cares. 

 

To her they're just Emma and Killian, two lost people that met on an island and kept each other sane for a few weeks, or months. 

 

Emma wasn't sure. 

 

She couldn't do this though. She was to marry another, one that didn't deserve her. 

 

"Killian, wait." She muttered, pulling back slightly and he growled in frustration. "I don't want to hurt you." She mumbled staring at her hands. 

 

"Emma, whatever it is, just tell me." She bit her lip, sighing, her shoulders slumping in defeat as she did so. 

 

"I really don't want to have to return to the kingdom. I'm engaged to a man I don't even love." She carefully lifted her eyes to his face, he raised an eyebrow at her. "I can't hurt you. If I do break this curse, my parents will probably do as I ask...but I might be forced into it. Do you understand, Killian? I can't hurt you." He stared at her for a moment, a sad look in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you." She repeated, her eyes stinging with tears. 

 

"Emma, love. Listen to me." She nodded slowly. 

 

She was so screwed.

 

"We can get through this. Together. I promise." Her lip trembled and he tugged on her hand, pulling her to him and wrapping her in a hug. 

 

"Teach me how to sword fight." She mumbled after a moment of silence. 

 

"What?" He asked and she pulled out of his grasp. 

 

"Teach me how to sword fight. Teach me how to be a pirate." He hesitated, slightly confused. "Please Killian, do this for me." He stared at her for a second, saw the determination in her eyes, and then nodded. 

 

"As you wish, my lady Swan." 

 

oOoOo

 

Emma tapped her fingers across the deck, adjusting her leather belt as she did so. Killian had done as she requested, teaching her nearly everything she needed to know. He even gave her enough gold to buy herself some leather boots and a leather belt to hold her sword. He had gotten her a new one, had it crafted for her really, she squealed with joy when she got it, throwing her arms around him in a hug. She finally managed to get the nightmares to stay away long enough to sleep, but only if Killian was near. It was strange, since Emma didn't understand. 

 

Why did she feel that way? 

 

Why did she not even want to think of the prospect of him disappearing on her? 

 

She sighed, staring up at the stars. They were docked for the night, some sea-side village. The crew had left to the bar, presumably to get utterly wasted and pick up women who made a living off of drunk pirates and navy men. She was up by the wheel of the ship, seated on the deck, her head tilted towards the sky. She found it was the best place to view the stars, when the familiar sound of footsteps echoed across the deck. 

 

Judging by the weight of them it was Killian. 

 

"Are you alright darling?" She nodded, not taking her eyes off of the stars. 

 

"I have to go home Killian..." She muttered after he sat down, his back against the railing like hers. "I don't want too, but I can't leave them forever. I've already put it off for this long..." She finally met his gaze and he had a small smile on his face. He reached over and linked their fingers together, pulling her hand so he could brush his lips against her knuckles. A simple gesture that instantly calmed her and sent fire shooting through her veins. 

 

"We can go whenever you wish." She nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder, and closing her eyes. 

 

"I wish I didn't have to." She mumbled to herself, but he squeezed her hand and she knew he heard. 

 

"I know Emma, I know." She smiled, keeping her eyes closed. 

 

“We’re in this together." She muttered nearly incoherently as she unintentionally drifted off to a much needed sleep. 

 

oOoOo 

 

They pulled up to the dock, Emma nervously twisting her hands together as they did so. 

 

"Captain, what do ye wish of us?" A crewman asked and Killian began barking orders. It was strange to see him like that, all fierce and somewhat scary. Since whenever he's with Emma he's just Killian. It's like a completely different person entirely...like a secret that only they shared. 

 

Emma liked that. 

 

Once his entire crew seemed to understand that they were to stay with the ship until he returned, he joined Emma and escorted her off the ship. 

 

"My lady." He bowed, offering his hand to her and she giggled. 

 

“Cut it out, you idiot." She whacked him in the arm, his eyes twinkling at her as he waited. 

 

She took his hand anyways. 

 

It seemed the village that lay before her castle was frozen in time too. People milled about their business, but nothing changed. It was the same as when she had left. 

 

"Emma, how long were you on Neverland?" She bit her lip, hesitating, before she finally decided to answer the question he had voiced multiple times. 

 

"Ten years." She finally muttered and he raised an eyebrow. "It didn't feel that long, but that's how long it was." She continued before she tapped a man on his shoulder. "Excuse me sir," She began and he narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "I'm afraid our presence was requested at the castle, but we have no way of getting ourselves there. Would you mind terribly to give us a ride there?" He still wasn't sure so she fished around in her pockets before she tossed him a small thing of gold. "Is that enough?" He opened it, eyes widening before he nodded and allowed them to climb in. 

 

"Where did you get that from, love?" She grinned. 

 

"The mans pocket. I pulled it out when we were talking. Paying him with his own money seemed like a better move than walking back to the castle." She bit her lip, a nervous frown marring her features as the carriage began to move. 

 

"That was brilliant, love." She blushed staring at her hands. 

 

"It wasn't, I just saw the chance." She replied but he slid over next to her, putting his hand over hers to stop her from fiddling with her fingers. 

 

"It was." He insisted, and her hands twitched. She wanted to grab him by the coat and kiss the living daylights out of him, but she couldn't. She settled for leaning against him and staring out at the landscape they passed. 

 

She wasn't aware she had fallen asleep until Killian shook her shoulder lightly. 

 

"Wake up darling, we've arrived." She blinked sitting up and accepting his hand down from the carriage. She thanked the villager for his courtesy and then turned to face her possible doom. The castle was larger than she remembered, the great stone walls seeming to loom dangerously over her head. She wanted to turn around and run away, never to look back. 

 

Too late. 

 

The guards had seen her and they were immediately rushing to allow her passage. She froze, her stomach churning and she got the distinct urge to run. She took a step away, panic building in her chest. Killian slipped his hand into hers, giving it a calming squeeze. 

 

“Whenever you’re ready, my lady Swan.” She glanced at him. "Come on, Emma. You've put it off for far too long." She bit her lip. 

 

That she had. 

 

It had been at least three weeks since they got back from Neverland...she was no doubt going to have to explain that to her parents so with a heavy heart she took a step forwards. 

 

oOoOo

 

"Emma?" Her father stared at her like he wasn't sure it was even her. She nodded, a tiny smile on her face. "How did you-" He stopped. "When did you-" He stopped again before he took a step forwards and hugged her. She slowly hugged him back, hesitantly and briefly, then she stepped back to Killian’s side. “What happened to you Emma? Snow’s going to want to know everything.” She opened her mouth to speak when her mothers voice rang out clear through the room. 

 

“I’m going to want to know what, Charming?” She put emphasis on his name and he swallowed nervously, turning around to face her. Emma unconsciously reached for Killian’s hand, the urge to turn and run as far away as possible striking her once again. Her mothers eyes landed on her and her mouth nearly dropped open. “Emma?” She nodded slowly and Snow nearly ran to her, throwing her arms around her. “I’m so glad you’re alright!” She smiled and Emma chewed on her lip, forcing a smile when Snow pulled back to look at her. “Come, you must tell us everything! And we have to get you into some nice clothes.” She shook her head, the first words since she entered the castle tumbling out of her mouth. 

 

“I’m not wearing a god awful dress.” Killian snickered beside her as her face turned red at the looks her parents were giving her. “Oh shut up you idiot!” She smacked his arm and he held his hands up in surrender. 

 

“Do forgive me, my princess.” She glared at him, ignoring the stares from her parents. 

 

“Don’t call me that Hook. You’ll regret it.” She threatened and he chuckled again, taking a step towards her. 

 

“What are you going to do, Swan?” He took another step towards her and she saw her fathers hand reach for his sword but she beat him to it. She had her sword at Killian’s throat in five seconds. Her parents gasped but she just giggled. 

 

“Did I do it right?” She asked, lowering the sword and he nodded. 

 

“Yes, it was quick and efficient. Much better, love.” She grinned, sheathing the sword. 

 

“But seriously, Killian…if you call me princess again, I will not hesitate to…what was it you said? Gut you like a fish?” He rolled his eyes at her. 

 

“You remember, Swan? That was just after our first meeting, a long time to keep a memory." She blushed slightly before glared at him, whacking him in the arm. 

 

"Shut up!" She growled and he grinned at her. 

 

"Emma, what did you say his name was?” 

 

Shit. 

 

She forgot about his reputation. 

 

"This is Killian Jones, he saved me." She began but Snow narrowed her eyes at her and she sighed. "He's more commonly known as Captain Hook..." Silence for five seconds and then, 

 

"GUARDS!" Her father called, drawing his sword and the mischievous light in Killian's eyes dulled. Emma could feel the panic building so she reached for his hand. She knew he could probably take on every last one of the guards and get out unscathed, but she didn’t want to feel the loneliness that was to accompany his disappearance.

 

"Emma, step away from him." Her mother began but she shook her head. 

 

"You might as well take me too." She stated and her parents' eyebrows shot into their foreheads. 

 

"Swan," Killian pulled on her hand, spinning her around to face him. "Don't throw away your family, love." She bit her lip. 

 

"I'm not going to let them." She mumbled, avoiding his eyes but she knew his eyebrow was raised. 

 

"Emma, love." She lifted her eyes to his.

 

"Killian, we're a team remember? We’re in this together. That wasn’t a lie was it?” He shook his head. 

 

“Swan.” She held his gaze. 

 

“Hook.” Her dad spoke up then.

 

"Emma, come. It seems like we have a lot to talk about." She nodded, not taking her eyes off of Killian's. "You may bring the pirate with you." Her father added and she spun around in surprise. 

 

"Really!?" Her mother frowned and went to object but Charming nodded. 

 

"Yes, now let me call off the guards." She grinned, turning back to Killian. 

 

"Come on, Killian. It seems like we have a journey to talk about. Then we will continue this discussion." She pulled him after her mother, ignoring the distasteful look on her mothers face at their still joined hands.


	6. Why Didnt She Do That A While Ago?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, thank you all for your support on this story! It means a lot to me! :D

"Then we came here...well, not here, here. But Enchanted Forest here." She shrugged. "We spent a few weeks sailing our way here and now here we are." She lied, she didn't tell them that those few weeks were actually because she was too terrified to come home. 

 

Home. 

 

That word felt funny when she applied it to the castle. To her, home was anywhere by the water with a view of the stars and Killian by her side. Wait...what? 

 

"Emma, you're doing it again, love." She blushed. 

 

"Sorry." She mumbled before falling silent and allowing her parents a chance to talk. She also left out quite a few details from Neverland since they didn't need to worry even more. 

 

"Neverland..." Her mother frowned once they finished asking questions and her father stood up. Much to Emma's visible relief none of the questions were about Killian. 

"I'll go get us some tea." He kissed Emma on the top of the head, nodded at Hook and then disappeared into another room as a silence fell across the three. Emma nervously twisted at her hands and Killian reached over with his, stopping their movements. She smiled at him slightly, a tiny nod, before he let go. 

 

"I'll have to send for your fiancé." Snow began, breaking the slightly awkward silence. 

 

"What?" Emma frowned, anxiety building in her chest. 

 

"He's not too far, Emma. Don't worry. He's in the castle somewhere. I'll get one of the maids to find him." She narrowed her eyes at her. 

 

"No thank you." She mumbled, trying to keep herself calm. 

 

"Emma, dear. He's missed you just as much as we have." She glanced at Snow, clenching her fist slightly. 

 

“I can tell when people are lying to me." She mumbled before she stood up. "I would much rather him not know I'm here. Actually, I would prefer if I never had to see his face again." She hissed, earning a glare from Snow. 

 

"Emma, you need to trust me on this one." She rolled her eyes. 

 

"I need some space. I can't deal with this right now." She turned on her heel and walked out the door. Killian stood up and went to go after her. 

 

"Leave her be, pirate." Snow began her tone polite but he shook his head. 

 

"With all due respect, your majesty, Emma requires my presence." Without another word he went after her, the door shutting behind him as he went. 

 

"Well, that went better than I expected." Charming muttered, walking out to sit next to Snow again. 

 

"Really?" Snow asked and he shook his head. 

 

"No, not really. Just give her some time, she's not the same Emma we used to know. We have to learn who she is now, and that will take a bit of time." Snow rolled her eyes at him, but he ignored it. "Give her a chance, Snow. Besides, if she doesn't want to marry Neal, do you think there might be a reason for that?" Snow frowned. 

 

"What? The pirate? Come on, Charming. That's ridiculous. Besides, Emma just needs to hope that things will work out with Neal." He sighed. 

 

"Didn't you see the way she looked at Hook?" Snow White narrowed her eyes at his statement. 

 

"She can't have fallen for the pirate, she loves Neal." He sighed. 

 

"Do you ever think, that maybe she only loved Neal to please you?" He kissed her on the head before walking to the door. "I'm going to go find Leo, it's time for his lessons." 

 

oOoOo

 

"Emma! Wait!" She continued stomping down the hallway. She needed her ocean. She needed her stars. She needed her moon. "Emma, love!" He grabbed her by the hand and spun her around to face him. Her skin burned from his touch and it made her heart race. 

 

"Leave me alone." She growled halfheartedly and he just chuckled. 

 

"No way in hell, Swan. You need to calm down." She pulled her hand away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

"Killian," She met his eyes, the blue, silver flecked, orbs calming her slightly. "I don't like being back here. It's like a whole different place." He frowned slightly. 

 

"I'm afraid I don't understand?" She bit her lip for a moment, resisting the urge to wrap her arms around him and never let go. 

 

"Before Neverland, this place was my home. It was where I loved to be, it had my family." She hesitated, but decided that she might as well say it. "It doesn't feel like home anymore. Home is the ocean, the stars, the moon..." She blushed but continued quickly. "I don't know what to do, I can't be back here. I don't know how to break the curse..." Her breathing quickened and she scrunched up her nose slightly. "I-" She stopped to take a breath and that's when he saw his chance. Ignoring the sound of incoming footsteps, he spoke up. 

 

"Emma, I promised you that we will figure this out together." She nodded slowly. "And we will. You can do this, you know. You're Emma. You're the one who got us off that island." She went to object but he continued. "You captured them and got the information, then you let them go. You got us off that island Emma, and you can figure this out." He wiped a few tears off her face and she smiled slightly. "Now we're back on track, love." She giggled. 

 

"You're an idiot." She mumbled, biting her lip again. 

 

"Ah yes, but I'm an idiot who can still beat you in a sword fight." She rolled her eyes. 

 

"Please, I just haven't had enough practice yet." He chuckled at her and she felt considerably lighter. The doom of the curse still lingered over her head, but she didn't care right now. She assumed that whoever had been coming down the hallway had disappeared since she couldn't hear their footsteps anymore. 

 

"You can do this, love. I believe in you, and I'm not going anywhere until you send me away." She met his eyes, searching for a lie, something to tell her otherwise. But she found nothing except an emotion she didn't recognize. 

 

Shit. 

 

Why the hell not? 

 

She grabbed him by his coat, pulling him to her and crashing her lips onto his. At first he was surprised, but then it was like he melted into it. She could feel his hook resting on the small of her back, the cold metal going through her shirt and leaving goosebumps, while his hand tangled itself in her golden locks. They were a favorite of his, always being twirled around his finger or being ran through with his hook. She felt electricity running through her entire body, her knees wobbling as she slid her hands up to entangle themselves in his dark curls. They moved in sync, stepping backwards until the wall was pressed against her back. She clung to him, her legs nearly giving out on her as they finally broke the kiss. They were both breathing heavily, both pairs of eyes closed as their foreheads pressed together. 

 

"Emma," Killian began but she opened her eyes to smile at him slightly. 

 

"They can't know about this." He frowned slightly. 

 

"But-" She pressed a tiny kiss to his lips, cutting him off before she pulled away and he groaned. 

 

"Stop complaining, there's more where that came from." He was really confused now. "I never said that this couldn't happen, I just said that my parents can't know about this...at least not until I can convince my mother that I don't want to marry my fiancé." Killian growled slightly, bumping their noses together. 

 

"Bad form, Swan. Talking about another man." She giggled, pulling him close before giving him another kiss. 

 

"I've been wanting to do that for a few weeks now. Since we got back from Neverland." She blushed and he grinned. 

 

"Aye, me too my lady Swan." It was silent for a second and her fingers traced the scar on his cheek. "Come on, love. How about we go practice your sword skills?" Her face lit up and she nodded, pulling him towards the staircase. 

 

"There's a perfect place outside, just passed the garden!" She threw over her shoulder and he nodded. 

 

"Well then, my lady, let us hurry." She didn't notice Prince Charming sneaking back down the corridor, having witnessed something that was sure to put his wife on an angry rampage. 

 

oOoOo

 

“Left! Right! Come on, Swan, keep up the pace!” She growled in frustration as her sword fell to the ground. 

 

“Thats the third time today.” She pouted, flopping onto the ground next to her sword. “It’s no use, Killian. I can’t get it.” He sighed, sheathing his sword before offering her a hand up. 

 

"You can. Just keep trying, love." She sighed, accepting his hand up. "Again." She nodded, scooping her sword and getting ready. "Go." He muttered and off they went. It was a dance of much more dangerous proportions. "Left!" He cried and she blocked his move. "Right!" She blocked again, spinning in a circle and successfully disarming him. She stared at him in surprise before she sheathed her sword and threw her arms around him. 

 

"I actually did it!" She giggled, releasing him and jumping up and down somewhat like a small excited child. He chuckled at her, nodding as he picked up his sword, carefully sheathing it before stepping closer to her. 

 

"I knew you could." She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. He reached out to twirl a loose piece of her hair around his finger. "You're not five, Swan." She pouted. 

 

"But Killian!" She whined and he raised an eyebrow. "I've been practicing that for weeks! I deserve the chance to act like that." He smirked, his hook hand snaking around her waist and pulling her towards him. They were in an area of the garden that was hidden from view, so she didn't have to worry about being seen by anyone. 

 

"Congratulations, Emma." He dipped his head towards hers, brushing their noses together. 

 

"Don't congratulate me, I guess I had a great teacher." She replied before she stretched into her tiptoes, her arms wrapped around his neck, and she closed the space between them. Sealing her lips on his. 

 

“Emma?” Her fathers voice rang out and she pulled away from Killian, her face reddening as she did so. 

 

“I-," She began but he just chuckled at her. 

 

"I knew there had to be a reason for you to get that upset. I saw you two in the hallway earlier." She blushed an ever deeper red and Killian reached up to scratch nervously behind his ear as his own cheeks flushed. "Don't worry, your mother doesn't know yet. I came to talk to you two about it first.” Emma bit her lip nervously, waiting for her father to start in on how she has a commitment that she needs to stick to. “Can you show me what you just did here? I’d like to see how well my daughter can wield a weapon.” She frowned slightly, confused as to why he wasn’t getting mad at her like her mother surely would. 

 

“But w-” He grinned, stepping back. 

 

“We’ll talk in a moment.” She nodded, the frown still present on her face. 

 

"Come on, love. We all know who's going to win." Killian teased and she raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Oh yeah, pirate." She replied and he nodded. 

 

"It's always going to be me, Swan." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, the double meaning to his words written deep within his eyes. 

 

"Oh shut up and fight me, idiot." She muttered, drawing her sword and attempting to keep the blush off her face. He fell silent after that, giving her pointers here and there but otherwise letting her practice. He almost had her at one point and she chewed on her lip. 

 

"Instincts love, what do they tell you?" She frowned, slightly confused. "Trust your gut, Swan. It's gotten you this far." So she did, a few moments later his sword clashed to the ground. She blinked, rather shocked at what had just occurred. 

 

"I did that?" He nodded, a tiny smile on his face. 

 

"Yes, you did, Swan." She grinned and sheathed her sword in her leather belt. 

 

"I told you I was better than you." He rolled his eyes, picking up his sword and sheathing it as well. 

 

"Is that so?" She nodded. 

 

"It is so." He raised an eyebrow at her so she smacked him in the arm. "Shut up! It sounded right in my head!" She turned to face her father, the excitement at her win being replaced with nerves. 

 

"Well done, Emma. I'm proud of you." She grinned, glancing at Killian who was smiling at her.

 

"Come on, we'll sit and have a chat. Leo's excited to see you Emma." Her heart fell at those words, how is she even going to save them. 

 

"Yeah? I missed him." She replied and Killian frowned at her tone but didn't question it. How could she tell them she forgot them? How could she say she only remembered who they were a few weeks ago? They sat down at a small table in the garden, the sky already beginning to darken. Her chat this morning had taken longer than she thought, and then the afternoon of sword practice, and now this. It was practically evening.

 

"Are you hungry, I haven't seen you eat all day." Her father asked and she shook her head. 

 

"I'm used to it." She replied before she turned her face to Killian. "Wait a second, Felix’s sword..." He shook his head. 

 

"No, I told them to remain with the Jolly, darling. It's all safe onboard." She relaxed slightly and turned back to her father. 

 

"Sorry, I have some things I wanted to keep." Felix's stolen sword is one of them. 

 

"So Emma, I know you left out details of that island for our sakes, but you never mentioned how you two met." He wanted to know that? Why? She shrugged. 

 

"It's not a crazy story, he wanted to get to Him, and I was a way of doing it...he never did though." Even though she was here, she was still afraid to say his name. She frowned again and Killian's cheeks tinged with pink while he scratched behind his ear. 

 

"You never gave me the chance, love. You ran away remember? Disarmed me and left. Without so much of a name." She shrugged. 

 

"Well...I do believe you threatened to slit my throat." He shrugged. 

 

"Yes, but then you took my sword and kicked me into a tree. I should've gotten at least a name from that." She rolled her eyes. 

 

"You thought I was a boy!" He chuckled. 

 

"And I apologize for that, milady." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "To be fair, you did have your hair tied back." She rolled her eyes again but she was smiling. 

 

"Well you stalked me for three days." He sighed. 

 

"I wouldn't call it stalking, just curiosity." Her father cleared his throat and they turned their attention to him. 

 

"Sorry." They replied in unison. 

 

He had a tiny smile on his face.

 

"Your mother is going to want to know about this." Emma stared at her hands. "She's holding a ball in celebration of your return. It's tomorrow night." Emma groaned. 

 

"I don't want to wear a dress." She whined and her father sighed. "Besides, I don't even know how to dance." Killian snorted beside her. "What? Is that funny to you, pirate?" He nodded. 

 

"Yes, a princess should know the very basics of a dance." Emma rolled her eyes. 

 

"What can I say, I was more interested in the stars and the ocean." His eyes twinkled when he looked at her, it made her stomach flip. 

 

"I see that interest hasn't faded." He replied quietly and she blushed slightly, shaking her head. Her eyes never leaving his. 

 

"No, it hasn't." Then she blinked and looked away. "Besides, Dad, I don't have time for this ball. I have to start figuring out a way to break this curse." Charming sighed again. 

 

"I'll tell your mother, meanwhile what do you wish to tell her about..." He gestured to them and Emma bit her lip. 

 

"Well, tell her Neal can take a walk for all I care. And by walk, I mean a journey to another castle. And by that I mean, I never want to see him again, nor do I wish to be engaged to him any longer.” Charming sighed, giving a small nod. 

 

“You should tell her that yourself, Emma.” She bit her lip but he continued without missing a beat. “So, what did this Neverland look like?”


	7. Chatting

She growled in frustration, flopping to the ground and letting the book slip through her fingers. 

 

Nothing. 

 

Despite the extensive array of books her parents kept in their library, none of them were helping her even begin to discover what this curse was. 

 

"Having some trouble there, lass?" She sighed, nodding slowly. The back of her head hitting the floor lightly with every nod. He chuckled quietly at her, her body relaxing slightly at the sound. "Sit up, love. We'll take a walk." Her face lit up and she sat up, too quickly and she made herself dizzy. 

 

"Woah." She mumbled, blinking a few times before she smiled at him. "I'm okay." He rolled his eyes, shaking his head at her before he stood and offered her his hand. 

 

"Come on, love. The stars are bright tonight." She entwined their fingers together, unable to keep the grin off her face as they made their way outside. She could feel eyes watching her, and as her mother was not happy with her right now, it was most likely her mothers eyes that were boring holes into her head. She told her mother about them before she locked herself in the library. 

 

That conversation having gone over so well. 

*Earlier*

 

"Mom, I'm not going to marry Neal." Her mother rolled her eyes. 

 

"Emma, don't be silly." She sighed. 

 

"I don't love him Snow! I don't love him at all. I used to, but not anymore." Her mother frowned, unaware that first loves may not always be true love. 

 

"That's insane, Emma. You've known Neal since you were children. You two are-" She cut her off there. 

 

"Nothing more. I'm sorry Mom, I can't marry him. Not when I..." She hesitated, glancing over to where Killian and David were chatting animatedly. He could feel her looking at him, so he looked away from David to wink at her. She could see his eyes twinkling from across the room and a smile spread slowly across her face. 

 

"Emma, you can't be serious." Her mother interrupted and she growled, the smile fading. 

 

“Snow! I'm 28 years old, physically." She added that last part because after 10 years on Neverland she felt much, much older. "I'm an adult I can make decisions for myself." She glanced back at Killian. "Besides, you weren't there...you weren't on the island. He-" She sighed, turning her gaze to the floor as she tightened her arms crossed against her chest. "Look, I understand how you feel about him so I won't push you. But I'm different. I'm not the same Emma that used to live here. I'm not a princess anymore, I'm a pirate, a lost girl, a survivor, and I'm Emma Swan. I need you to understand that. I'm going to break this curse, Snow. And I won't be marrying Neal, and I most definitely will not be wearing any frilly dresses. They aren't me anymore. So please, just trust me on this one." Snow rolled her eyes. 

 

"Emma, if you could just listen to me for once second. He’s a pi-" She shook her head. 

 

"Say whatever you'd like about him Mom, but you don't know him. He saved me, I saved him, he rescued me from that horrible place. You don't know. You really don't know." She was done talking now. She spun on her heels and started walking towards the door. "If you need me I'll be in the library. Jones, you coming?" She called over her shoulder, ignoring her mothers sputter of indignation as the pirate bid her father goodbye and followed her out of the room. 

 

*Present Time*

 

"What's on your mind, Emma?" It was a simple question. But she smiled slightly. 

 

"I was just thinking about whether or not my mother will give in...and if I can break this curse." He stopped in his tracks, pulling her to a stop as well. 

 

"You can, Emma. You just need to clear your mind for a little while. Take a break. Live in the moment, otherwise you'll probably miss it." She bit her lip, nodding slowly. He glanced up at the sky and then smiled, pulling into a tiny clearing before laying down and patting the space beside him. She raised an eyebrow but did as he requested, laying next to him. 

 

The endless sky stretched out above them.

 

"Which constellations do you want to hear about tonight?" He asked quietly and she shrugged. 

 

"All of them. Which ones can we see from here?" He smiled softly at her, and she saw the man beneath the pirate.

 

She saw Killian Jones. 

 

He'd slightly disappeared on her today, but between her parents and their sword fighting lessons. Well, she can't say she was surprised. She rolled onto her side, propping herself up by her elbow so she could watch him as he talked. Her free hand came up to trace patterns on his chest, and his mouth turned up at the corners. She already knew this constellation, she knew it by heart. 

 

She didn't even have to see it. 

 

His eyes were light, happy, something she hadn't seen since she kissed him the first time, and he was grinning now. He dropped his hand from pointing at the sky, unconsciously reaching over to link their fingers together, bringing her hand to his lips before lowering it to his side. 

 

"She was the-" Emma cut him off, softly pressing her lips to his. He released her hand, moving to tangle it in her blonde curls as he pulled her tighter to him. She smiled against his lips, as his tongue traced hers before she parted her lips and allowed him entrance. She giggled as he rolled them over, so she was laying on her back, pulling away for some much needed oxygen a few moments later. 

 

"You are aware that your parents are watching us, Swan?" She grinned, slowly licking her lips as she linked her hands behind his head. 

 

"Are they?" He nodded slowly, eyes following every movement her tongue made. She giggled again, pulling him down to her. "I don't care." She whispered before she met his mouth with hers. It wasn't as gentle as the last kiss, this one was full on passion, want and need. 

 

Emma loved it. 

 

She never wanted it to end. 

 

Her fingers tangled in his hair, his one hand sliding down from her head to her waist, his body fitting perfectly with hers. However when the cold metal of his rings scratched across her side, she shivered and he pulled away. 

 

"Sorry, love." He muttered and she just shook her head. They both needed to catch their breath, so they waited for a moment before he moved to stand up. "Come on, let's get you in front of a warm fire." She rolled her eyes. 

 

"I was cold plenty of times in Neverland." She objected and he just held his hand out to her, smiling as she slid her fingers around his wrist and pulled herself up. 

 

"That very well may be, Swan, but we have a curse to break. And I don't want you freezing on me, love." She rolled her eyes but she couldn't keep the tiny smile off her face. 

 

"Just this once." She mumbled as he dragged her back inside, biting her lip as they passed her parents room. 

 

The raised voices echoing through the door.

 

oOoOo

 

She sighed, staring up at the ceiling. 

 

It was pointless. 

 

Her mother objected to her allowing Killian in her room to sleep, but she definitely couldn't sleep without him. So she didn't go to her room, they stayed in the library. She was stretched out, her head in Killian's lap and his fingers running through her hair. 

 

"Something wrong?" She nodded. 

 

"I can't see the stars." She whined, and he smiled at her. 

 

"Close your eyes, Emma." She tilted her head to raise an eyebrow at him, but the look on his face made her close her eyes. "Now picture them. Picture the moon high above, shining brighter than a torch. Picture the stars twinkling around it, like bright little dotted pictures in inky black sky." She could see them now. 

 

Every star she's ever committed to memory. 

 

"Killian?" She asked, keeping her eyes closed. 

 

"Yes, love?" She smiled at that. 

 

"Do you think I'll ever find a way to break this curse?" She opened her eyes to look at him, the stars and moon fading, only to be replaced with his bright blue eyes. 

 

"Aye, that I do, love." She liked these moments with him. 

 

These moments of vulnerability. 

 

The moments where she could voice her doubts and fears, and he was there to encourage her. 

 

She'll never forget these moments. 

 

"What'll happen once I do?" She sat up, her hair tumbling over her shoulder as she did so. 

 

"What do you mean?" She shrugged, twisting her fingers. 

 

"What's going to happen once this curse is broken? What are you going to do?" She felt her eyes watering at the prospect of him leaving her. But she knew he would eventually. He was a pirate, she was a princess, and although that didn't matter one tiny bit to either of them, it seemed to matter a whole damn lot to everyone else. 

 

"I'm not sure, love. There is one thing I am sure of though." He stretched out, pulling her down beside him and waiting until she was comfortable before he kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me too." She smiled, a sigh of relief escaping her lips as she snuggled closer to him. 

 

"Good." She mumbled and he tightened his grip on her waist. 

 

"Sleep, love. You need it." She glanced up at him, her eyes meeting his before she stretched on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. It started out slow, but then turned a little more passionate before she could even register what was happening. She pulled away and he pouted, but she was tired. They could do this another time. 

 

"Dream of me." She muttered, more of an order than a request and he chuckled darkly. 

 

"Don't worry Swan, I will." She giggled, snuggling in closer to him until her forehead was pressed against his chest, her legs tangled with hers in a mess of limbs that could hardly discern where one began and the other ended. Her eyes closed and she smiled softly to herself. 

 

He was hers. 

 

oOoOo

 

Emma sat up quickly, screaming and the door burst open. 

 

“Emma?!” Her parents panicked voices rang out but before they could do anything she felt familiar arms wrap around her. 

 

“Shh, Emma. It’s alright.” He muttered and she practically clung to him. 

 

The gripping fear still very present.

 

“It was only a dream, darling.” She pulled away to look at him. 

 

“But it was here. He was here. He-he-you.” She couldn’t get it out, her breathing quickening and squeezing her lungs as she panicked and he pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly as she tried to calm herself. 

 

“It was only a dream. I’m still here, love. I’m not going anywhere." She clung to his shirt so tightly her knuckles were turning white. 

 

"A-are you s-sure?" She stammered and he nodded. 

 

"I'm sure, love." She seemed to calm slightly at those words. "Come on, Swan. Out with it. What was it?" She took a few deep breaths, his hand rubbing her back soothingly until she was calm enough to speak. 

 

"Felix, he...he showed up here." Her brow furrowed as she tried to picture it, her death grip never leaving him. "It was like back on Neverland, with his knife, only in the castle." She hesitated, realizing her parents were in the room. 

 

"Which one?" Killian asked, ignoring her parents so she did too, for the moment. She pulled away from him and lifted her shirt to reveal a long scar across her stomach. 

 

"This one." She mumbled, ignoring the gasps on her parents behind her. 

 

"Emma?" Her mothers voice rang out in protest of her casually lifting her shirt like that but she kept her eyes on Killian. 

 

"Love, it was only a dream. He can't hurt you, neither of them can. We are safe from them here, I promise you that." She nodded and dropped her shirt again, her eyes still locked on his. She was feeling calmer now, the fear. 

 

"Emma, you didn't tell us about that." Her fathers voice was surprisingly calm. 

 

"No I didn't." She replied, shifting so she could stand but linked her fingers with Killian's and pulled him up with her. "That's not the only one either. They’re all over." She mumbled, indicating her stomach, back and chest and her mother gasped again. 

 

"How many?" She asked and Emma shrugged, glancing at Killian. 

 

"How many do I have?" He frowned, thinking for a second. 

 

"I'd say at least fifteen, love. But that's just an estimate." She nodded. 

 

"Wait, he's seen them?" Emma frowned, tilting her head slightly. 

 

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked her father. 

 

"Well, it's just that you are a princess, and a lady, and he's nothing more tha-" She cut him off. 

 

"If you say it, I'm turning around and leaving right this second." David stopped. "Besides, he's just Killian. He's Killian and I'm Emma. Nothing else matters to me in the way of titles." Her mother frowned at her, clearly unimpressed with her lack of interest in being a princess. 

 

"Emma, it matters to the kingdom." Snow interjected and she rolled her eyes. 

 

"So? Why should I give a shit?" They stared at her. "It's not like the bastard on that island gave a shit about it, why the hell should we?" They hadn't heard her swear before. 

 

"Such foul language for a beautiful lady." He grinned and her lips twitched. 

 

"Shut up." She replied quietly, a light blush tinting her cheeks. 

 

"As much as I enjoy the short explanation, you shouldn't use such language, Emma. It's not ladylike." She rolled her eyes. 

 

"I don't care! When are you going to understand? I can't be a princess anymore!" She somewhat glared at her mother as she continued. "I'm not a lady, I sword fight, I eat with my fingers, I curse." Killian chuckled at her and she whacked him in the arm. "I spent too much time with a pirate, I never sleep without him. I can't sleep without him." She blushed at that one but continued on. "I can hunt my own food, I can kick someone's ass in a fist fight, and I'm reckless. These are all things a princess should never be." She frowned for a second. "I'm supposed to break the curse but I don't even know what it is, besides, I only know of one way to break a curse.” Her face was hot, and her parents glanced at each other, but before they could say anything there was a slight wind from behind her and they spun around. 

 

“It seems like my informant was correct. The lost princess has indeed returned. Pity.”


	8. Explanations

Pity. The word hung in the air, heavy over their heads. Lost Princess. Pfft. 

 

_Lost Princess?_

 

How many times is she going to have to tell everyone she’s not a princess? 

 

 _Apparently a whole damn lot._  

 

But what really drove the fear into Emma’s heart, the breath leaving her lungs in a squeak of terror, wasn’t the fact that the Evil Queen was standing in front of her. It was the two beside her. A small man, childish features, but a skillfully talented eyebrow. A taller man, all legs and cloaked, the only distinguishing feature being a scar across his cheek. He slowly lifted his head, meeting her eyes, and she froze. 

 

_She couldn’t move._

 

“Regina, what are you doing here? Who are they?” That was her mothers voice she was pretty sure, but before Regina could speak the other two stepped forwards. 

 

“Well, if it isn’t little girly Swan.” Peter drawled, his gaze landing on Killian. “And her pirate.” He sneered the last word before turning back to her. “Felix has missed you terribly, he just wasn’t the same when you left.” She couldn’t move, her feet rooted to the ground with fear. 

 

 

“Emma?” She thinks that was her father, but she wasn’t sure. 

 

“Who’s this Swan? Prince Charming?” She didn’t say anything, just swallowed nervously as she tried to keep her breathing under control. “Then this must be Snow White. You look just like them.” Killian reached out, slipping his fingers into hers and she relaxed slightly. Enough to finally speak that is. 

 

“Oh yeah? And what the hell do you want?” He laughed, shrugging casually. 

 

“Well, I heard you have a younger brother.” Peter grinned and before anyone could move, she had her knife to his throat. Nobody even saw her move. 

 

“You stay away from him.” He raised his hands in surrender and Killian pulled her back. 

 

“Oh don’t worry, I’ve already had one of you on my island. Gods know what would happen if I had another. I mean, really. You terrorized us enough as it was.” Peter actually looked scared for a moment before he masked his face into the smug look it normally was. “Besides, if we really wanted to cause you pain well…we’d have to use someone else.” Her eyes widened and she stepped in front of Killian slightly. Peter didn't care, he just turned to her parents who were wisely not making a move. "Did she tell you she forgot you? Poor little girly Swan barely had any memories." He snickered and she clenched her fists. 

 

"Shut up  _shit-head_!" She hissed. 

 

"Did she tell you she didn't know who she even was?" Silence met his words. 

 

 _Emma was going to murder him._  

 

"What about the nights that she used to lay awake, screaming as we tore apart her body. Carving lovely designs into her body with the swords and knives." Her parents gasped and she pulled out her knife, ready to aim it but Killian grabbed her wrist with his hook, shaking his head slightly. With a heavy sigh she lowered the knife. 

 

_She'll still kill the bastard._

 

"How's this, Swan?" He began, the tone in his voice completely changing. "You fail to break the curse in...six days, Felix and I, get to bring little Leo to see the wonders of Neverland." She stared at them blankly. "Six days." He repeated before the three of them disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

 

oOoOo

 

Once she was sure that they weren't coming back she threw her arms around Killian, her body shaking as she tried to calm herself down. It was silent for long while, until a voice spoke up. 

 

"Emma, what in gods name was he talking about?" She had hoped to every god out there that they wouldn’t ask that question. 

 

_Somehow she knew they would._

 

She was feeling very backed into a corner right now, and only saw one way out. 

 

**To run.**

 

“Emma? Are you alright?” Her mother. Her lip was trembling and breathing was becoming more and more difficult by the second. She was panicking. 

 

“E-” Killian cut them off. 

 

“Darling, close your eyes.” She shook her head. 

 

“I-” She could feel her entire body was beginning to shake and she couldn’t get a deep breath in anymore. It was as if someone pulled her lungs out and squeezed every last bit of oxygen out of them. “Air.” She choked out and before her parents could do anything to help, Killian pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers in one swift movement. 

 

She relaxed almost instantly at the feel, the softness of it all. The love and care he tried to convey to her. Her eyes fluttered shut of their own accord, her hands closing tightly on the lapels of his coat. Holding him like he was the only thing keeping her on this Earth. 

 

“ _Breathe_.” He whispered, pulling away and she nodded, keeping her eyes closed and hands tight around his coat. She felt that if she let go, she wouldn't be able to breathe again. Her parents were silent, most likely confused by what just happened. Everything they heard threw their minds into overdrive. No doubt her mother was going to be pissed at her for not telling them. 

 

"Sorry." She finally muttered, a few moments later. 

 

"You have nothing to be sorry for, why don't we sit down and talk about this." Her father spoke up after glancing at her mothers face, always a mediator. "As a family." He added, words heavy like it was supposed to mean something. Emma just frowned momentarily before dragging Killian back to where they had been curled up and sleeping, seemed like centuries ago now. Her parents both gave her slightly disappointed looks when they sat down. 

 

"What?" She asked, but they just glanced at her. 

 

"Emma, love." Killian began and she turned her attention to him. "Maybe I should-" She dropped her face of all emotion and he stopped mid-sentence. 

 

"You promised." She muttered, her voice void of anything giving away how she felt. 

 

"Love, I'm not going back on my promise." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I just figured it would be better for you to explain to your family." She glared at him. 

 

"You are my family, dumb-ass! Besides I get to decide what I want, and I want you here." She dropped his gaze. "I need you here." She mumbled, less confident and much less sure of herself. He linked their fingers together, a tiny smile spreading across his face. Just for her. 

 

"As you wish." She then turned to her parents. 

 

"Alright, I guess I should start at the beginning." They glanced at each other before nodding. 

 

oOoOo

 

"Emma, we just want to know what happened to you on that island? What didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell us?" Her father seemed to be doing all the question asking all the time, how odd. 

 

_Did something happen while she was gone?_

 

_Did her mother just not have any questions?_

 

"Well, I left out  _quite_  a lot..." She hesitated but they waited for her to continue so she did. "Some things are too painful to remember, so I'm not going to tell you." They nodded at her and she shifted closer to Killian, seemingly unconsciously. "Before I start, I need you to know that time works differently in Neverland. You get day, and night, and all of that in between, but there aren't any changes in the weather. There's no  _snow_ , no  _rain_ , no  _storms_. Sometimes there's a tiny breeze off the ocean, sometimes the waters get a little more active, but it's always the same. Freezing cold at night, warmer in the day. If you don't adapt and learn to fend for yourself, you don't survive. It's not a safe place unless you stay with  _Him_." She paused and Killian squeezed her hand. 

 

_She was close to him now._

 

_Their legs almost touching._

 

"Staying with Him however, leads you to  _endless_  torment and suffering. The Lost Boys were better. They'd  _sing_  and  _dance_ , but that was the trick. At first, everything is perfect and you can't hear anything. But you spend enough time there and begin to be considered as lost, that's when you start to hear them. You start to feel their music. He was always happier when I joined their dance." Her mother frowned. 

 

"Who is this he you keep talking about?" Emma mirrored Snow and frowned slightly. 

 

"You just met him a little while ago. I'm sorry, but I never say his name." Her mother frowned. 

 

"Why not?" Sensing her unease, Killian spoke up. 

 

"If I may, your highness." Her mother nodded so he continued. "He is much like a King on that island of his, ruling over anyone and anything that resides there. If you wished to go by unnoticed you would avoid saying his name, for even the slightest whisper would reach his ears and in moments he would be there." She frowned. 

 

"I'm not sure I understand. How could he possibly-" Emma cut her off.

 

"He hears. He  _always_  hears you." She waited but her mother didn't say anything else so she continued. 

 

"As I was saying, time works differently there. It could feel like a month, when in fact it has been two years. Or it could feel like three years, when in fact it has been three hundred." She glanced at Killian, a teasing smile on her face. 

 

"In my defense, lass..." She rolled her eyes. 

 

"Shut up. I've  _heard_  your  _defense_. It needs to be worked on." He grinned at her but her mother spoke up before he could. 

 

"I'm sorry, how long were you on the island?" Killian tore his eyes away from Emma, his face falling into a darker expression. 

 

"An  _extremely_  long time, your highness. Longer than I would like to remember." Snow frowned for a second. 

 

"How long have you two known each other?" Emma shrugged. 

 

"I'm not sure. For a very long time I lived on my own, then Hook found me. It was an exciting turn of events to say the least." Killian grinned at her but she just made a face at him. 

 

"It always is more exciting when your life is in danger, love." She rolled her eyes, scoffing at him. 

 

"Please. My life was never in danger! Except that time you tried to kill me...and the other time you tried to kill me....and the time I got kidnapped by Felix and the Lost Boys..." He sighed. 

 

"What about the man from the tavern?" She shook her head. 

 

"You underestimate my power. He barely laid a hand on me! Besides, you got in the way, remember?" Killian's expression grew dark. 

 

"That I remember, Swan." She rolled her eyes, reaching over to pat his head. 

 

"Good boy." He grabbed her hand with his, holding it tightly. "Now let's see..." She turned back to her parents who were staring at her in slight shock, she couldn't figure out why. 

 

" _What?_ " She asked. 

 

"Well, it's just...you were in so much danger and we had no idea." She rolled her eyes. 

 

"It's alright. I wasn't alone. Killian was with me." She shrugged. "Besides, I was in danger a lot more often when I first went to the island. I have scars for a reason. It's not the island, not the dangers of it, but Felix and Him. They..." She bit her lip. "I can't. I'm sorry." Silence and she focused on the feel of Killian's thumb tracing the back of her hand. 

 

**Breathe.**

 

_His word echoed in her brain._

 

"How did you forget us?" Her mother finally asked and she felt guilt stir in her stomach. 

 

_She could have worded that damn phrase so much better._

 

"It wasn't on purpose. Rather, it wasn't something I had control over. Like I said, you spend so much time on the island that you begin to hear the music. Once you hear the music, your memories start to fade. At first it's the minor ones, the ones that don't matter. Trivial little things like what you ate for breakfast a few days previously." She paused, unsure whether or not to continue. 

 

"Go on, lass." Killian muttered and she nodded, smiling briefly at him. 

 

"After that it's the more important ones, but still not the major ones. Like, if you had something to do in two days, when you need to make an appearance somewhere. What happened when you were a child, where you live, that sort of thing." Another pause as she shifted her gaze, staring unseeingly at the wall. "Then it's the important things. The things that mean the most to you. Things that make you who you are. Like, your family, your personality, what your lifestyle is like." Her mother gasped. 

 

"But-" Emma nodded grimly. 

 

"That island tears you apart. Piece by piece it breaks you down until your nothing more than a shell. Someone you used to be. Even then you aren't sure wether or not you even used to be anyone." She blinked slowly, still unsure of what she was looking at. 

 

"Oh,  _Emma_." Her father was staying silent, it confused her slightly. 

 

"I spent a majority of my time there wondering if I  _had_  a family. Who they  _were_ , what they  _looked_  like, what they  _acted_  like. I couldn't,  _for the life of me_ , remember one  _damn_  thing. I was  _alone_." She moved her gaze away from the wall. "But then I met someone. He's  _tall_ ,  _dark_ ,  _handsom_ e, and he doesn't leave you with the choice of living without him. No matter how  _hard_  you try to push him away." She hesitated. 

 

"He becomes your light in the dark. Someone who's  _always_  there when you need it. Someone to  _hold_  you when you have nightmarish dreams. He does whatever  _silly little thing_  you request, even if it is requesting to learn how to be a  _pirate_. Then bit by bit you begin to  _forget_. You begin to forget all the  _worries_  and the  _doubts_ , you forget all the  _tiny things_  that left you alone in the first place. And as those worries and doubts disappear, old memories fill their place." She hesitated. 

 

"Then one day you get it all back. You return to your family...I didn't mean to forget you. I held on to the memories as long as I could.  _The island won_." She moved her eyes to the fireplace, her eyes reflecting the dancing flames. 

 

"How did you survive on the island?" She hesitated. 

 

_Of course her father decides to ask that one._

 

_Out of all the available questions._

 

_He chose that one._

 

**_Of course he did._ **

  
  


"I'd rather not get into that today." Her eyes still fixed on the fire, she yawned and Killian chuckled at her. She went to whack him in the shoulder but he caught her hand and pressed it lightly to his lips. 

 

" _My Lady Swan_ ," Killian began and she resisted rolling her eyes. "I insist you get some sleep. We can't have a repeat of last week, now can we?" She glared at him, her face reddening. 

 

"Shut up,  _Hook_." He raised an eyebrow at her. 

 

"What happened last week?" Her father inquired and her face turned an even brighter shade. 

 

"Well-" She slapped her hand over Killian's mouth. 

 

"Nothing, David. It's nothing to worry about." She made a disgusted face before pulling her hand away from Killian. A smirk evident on his lips. "Did you just lick my hand? You disgusting dumb-ass!" She wiped it on his face in annoyance but she was smiling. 

 

**Something she couldn't hide.**

 

Her hand lingered on his cheek, thumbing the scar he had there. 

 

_He had promised to tell her about it._

 

 _Promised that one day she would know_. 

 

It always piqued her interest. 

 

"One day, love. One day." He reached up to lace their fingers together and she nodded. 

 

"Promise?" He grinned, raising an eyebrow at her. 

 

"Would I lie?" She nodded. 

 

"Probably. Isn't that what pirates do?" She knew it wasn't, far better than her parents understood. Killian gasped, holding his hand (still linked with hers) over his heart in mock hurt. 

 

"You wound me, Emma." She rolled her eyes. 

 

" _Drama queen_.” He just smiled at her. 

 

“Well I’m tired.” Her father began, standing up and communicating silently with Snow. “Why don’t we all get some sleep and we can pick this up in the morning? Maybe start trying to find a way to break this curse?” Emma nodded, a look of relief flashing across her face. She stood as well, pulling Killian up by the hand before dropping this hand and hugging her parents. 

 

“We,” She put emphasis on the word just to get another dig at her mother. “Are going to go up to my room now. We will see you in the morning. Goodnight.” 

 

_Without any further discussion she dragged Killian up to her room and locked the door._


	9. Arguments

She opened her eyes slowly. Blinking as they adjusted to the bright morning light. She could feel something warm pressed to her back and over her waist. 

 

_She didn't even have to guess what it was._

 

She rolled over carefully, making sure she stayed under his arm. He was snoring quietly, and she entwined her legs through his and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It took him a moment before he responded, his lips moving with hers before she pulled away, biting her lower lip and smiling shyly at him. 

 

"Hi." She mumbled and he tightened his grip on her waist. 

 

"Hi back." He muttered, rubbing his nose against hers and smiling. It wasn't his regular sly smile, it was the soft one. 

 

_The one he saved just for her._

 

_Her smile._

 

"We should get up." She whispered as she lifted her hand to trace the lines of his face. He turned his face to press a kiss to her wrist before he pulled her as close to him as possible and buried his face in her golden tresses. 

 

"Yet you make no move to stand,  _Princess_. Why is that?" He murmured and she giggled quietly. 

 

"Because I'm warm,  _Captain_." She closed her eyes again. The warmth of his arm over her waist and his body pressed against hers, she almost hated they had layers of clothes between them. But with her head tucked under his chin and his soft spoken words in her hair, she felt herself drifting back to the edge of sleep. 

 

"Emma, love. Your parents are most likely expecting you." She shrugged, her forehead pressed against his chest.

 

"They can  _expect_  me in a few more hours." Came her muffled reply and she felt the vibrations of his chuckle. Before she could fall asleep there was a light knock on the door. 

 

“Emma, uhm.” Her father, he sounded so nervous. “I’m not going to open the door…but um…your mother wants you two presentable for breakfast. So hurry up.” As his footsteps faded away, she sighed. 

 

“Guess I really do have to get up now.”

 

oOoOo

 

Breakfast was a boring event, but she got to talk to Leo so that was a plus. It made her wonder how long it had been for everyone here. 

 

“Emma dear, I was wondering if you and I could have a chat.” Her mother smiled sweetly at her and she knew she was in for some trouble. “ _Alone_.” She added and Emma glanced nervously at Killian, consciously reaching out for his hand. 

 

She hadn’t been without him for an extended period of time since…well, since they first met in Neverland. The whole room fell silent at her mothers words, her father’s expression telling her everything she needed to know. 

 

 _This conversation was not going to favour Killian at all._  

 

“Of course.” She replied, biting on her lip and forcing a smile. Killian lightly squeezed her hand as her father stood up, ruffling Leo’s hair as he did so. 

 

“Ho- _Jones_ , what say you and I go outside and show this little guy his way around a sword?” Killian nodded, leaning over to give Emma a tiny kiss on the cheek, but she turned her face into it. 

 

_Just for her mothers benefit of course._

 

Her mother cleared her throat and she pulled away, smirking slightly. 

 

“Hurry back.” She muttered and he grinned at her, lightly kissing her forehead before pulling away. 

 

“I will, love. I promise.” Then he followed her father out the door, the two sharing a laugh at her five year old brother as it shut behind them. As soon as the click of the door was heard, an uncomfortable silence fell around the nearly empty room. 

 

“How are you feeling today Emma?” She rolled her eyes, crossing her legs under her on the chair, her elbows on her knees and her fists under her chin. 

 

“Whatever you want to talk about, just say it. I’d rather not dance around the subject.” Her mother glanced at her position as a look of slight disappointment flitted across her face. 

 

“You should sit like a lady, you are a princess.” She almost rolled her eyes again. 

 

“Not a  _princess_ , a  _pirate_. Also, if I remember correctly mother,” She began, her tone sweet. “You used to be a bandit, did you not?” Snow sighed and Emma placed both her hands on the table in front of her. Playing with the cloth covering the wooden surface. 

 

“That was a long time ago, dear. If you want to be respected as a lady, you have to act like one.” 

 

_This time she did roll her eyes._

 

“Right, okay. I’ll just be over here, acting like myself. You don’t have to dress a woman up to give her authority.” Snow opened her mouth to speak but Emma continued. “Besides, everyone already knows I’m a princess.” That sentence was hard for her to spit out. “So why would I have to act any different? Now, mother. Could you please tell me what the subject of this chat really is?” Snow sighed, but sat forwards in her chair, leaning over to put her hand on Emma’s. 

 

“I know its been hard for you coming back here. It must be an entirely different setting, but you will adjust in time.” 

 

**Time.**

  
  


That was one thing she didn’t have. She couldn’t just be sitting around here talking to her mother. She had a curse to break. 

 

**Curses.**

 

There was only one way she knew of to break a curse. Her parents had told stories when she was younger. 

 

**True loves kiss.**

 

She’d try it with Killian…but what if it didn’t work? She wouldn’t know what to do. 

 

“Emma, I…I think I know how to help you adjust. You have to bring back some things from your old life.” Her mothers tone was tentative and her grip on Emma’s hand tightened so she couldn’t pull her hand away. 

 

“What? I’m perfectly fine being back here. What are you talking about?” Snow sighed, an exasperated expression flitting across her face. 

 

“Your  _fiancé_ , Emma. You can’t just dump him out into the cold. He has missed you quite terribly. Always made sure to ask if we had found you yet.” She turned her head away from her mother. 

 

“Never once  _joining_  in the search, I see. Looks like he’s still the same.” She mumbled before biting her lip. “What about Tamara? Is she still around?” She asked bitterly, turning back to face Snow. 

 

“Who?” Emma pulled her hand free. 

 

“You know, Tamara. The wench Neal was shacking up with the entire time he was engaged to me.” Her mother stared at her. 

 

“Emma, I think your brain is-” She rolled her eyes. 

 

“Whatever Snow. Listen, I’m done talking about this. I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I don’t even love Neal.” She made a move to stand but her mother stopped her. 

 

“Emma don’t be  _ridiculous_ , he’s your true love.” Emma laughed slightly. 

 

“No, no he most definitely is  _not_. He may have been my  _first_  love, which was a huge mistake all on its own, but he is most definitely  _not_  my true love. No, that position is already filled, I’m afraid.” She stood up, chair scraping across the floor as she did so. 

 

“If you are talking about that pirate, Emma. I’m afraid he is just that.  _A pirate_. As soon as he gets what he wants, he’s going to leave you.” Emma clenched her fists, her face falling into a somewhat dangerous expression. 

 

“You know  _nothing_  about him! You see him as the pirate but he’s  _so_  much more than that! What part of that don’t you understand?!” She crossed her arms over her chest, furiously glaring at her mother. 

 

“I  _understand_  that you are setting yourself up to get hurt, Emma, don’t be stubborn. I only want to protect you.” She rolled her eyes, spinning on her heel. 

 

“I don’t  _need_  your protection. I can handle myself, thank you.” She began to head towards the door. “Lovely chatting with you mother, do come to see me again when you feel like forcing me down a path of pain.” She knew she was being ridiculous. That comment was completely unnecessary and slightly childish, but she couldn’t stop herself from saying it. Snow just didn’t understand that your first love, might not always be your true love. 

 

“Emma, where are you going?!” Her mothers sharp tone made her automatically freeze in her tracks. 

 

“To find  _my_  pirate.” She replied, her tone icy as she made her way out the door.

 

oOoOo

 

“Emma, love? What’s the matter?” She threw her arms around Killian, burying her face in his chest. 

 

“Nothing.” He sighed, his hand moving to her hair as he pressed a light kiss to her forehead. He liked to do that, she realized. It was something she’d picked up on. 

 

"Do you wish to talk about it?" She shook her head. 

 

"Not yet." She muttered as she felt him twisting his fingers through her hair. She was going to ask him about that one day...that is, if she got the chance. Her mother seemed bound and determined to separate her from her pirate and push her towards the piece of shit. She tightened her arms around him, silently willing him to stay with her. "I need to do research, Killian. Would you like to help me?” 

 

 _Her tone suggested no argument_. 

 

She wasn't going to let him say no and he knew it. Not that he would ever deny her anything. 

 

 _If she wanted the world he would find a way to give it to her._  

 

"As you wish." That brought a tiny smile to her lips and she pulled away from him so he could bid her father farewell. 

 

A few moments later he was back at her side, her father wishing them luck and promising to help when he could, before he took Leo off to his lessons. Once they were in the safety of the library she threw her arms around his neck and stretched up onto her toes. 

 

_She kissed him hard._

 

It wasn't like their previous kisses today, those ones were all  _soft_  and  _slow_. This one was pure  _passion_  and  _raw emotion_. Her hands tangled in his hair, mouth moving insistently against his, gasping lightly when her back hit the wall with a slight amount of force. He used that to his advantage and she giggled, tilting her head and deepening the kiss. She was trapped between his body and the wall, his knee between her thighs, his hook on her waist and his hand in her hair, holding her there. 

 

 _Emma didn't care._  

 

 _She just never wanted this to end._  

 

When the need for oxygen became too great, they pulled away from each other. Killian's forehead leaning against hers as they panted for breath. 

 

"Not that I'm complaining, love. But what was that all about?" Sometimes he knew her too well. She reached up to play with the chains around his neck, focusing on them as she spoke. 

 

"My  _mother_  seems to think I'm making a mistake." She began, slightly hesitant. "She says you're going to leave me as soon as you get what you want. She's relentless and isn't going to give up on my previous engagement." She swallowed nervously, her hands stilling around the chain, her eyes slowly meeting his. 

 

_Green meeting blue._

 

"I just needed to feel something other than anger and frustration." He waited, knowing there was more. She hesitated, her courage slipping away with every passing second. Instead of continuing she stretched up onto her toes, kissing him softly this time. 

 

"Come on, we should start looking." He sighed slightly before smiling at her. 

 

"As you wish.” 

 

 _One day she was going to ask him about that too._  

 

oOoOo

 

She didn't find anything conclusive all day. By dinner she was absolutely frustrated with everything and was going to tear her hair out if she didn't find something soon. She stared at her plate, the amount of food on there making her feel slightly sick. 

 

In all her time on Neverland, she'd never once had a meal this large. There was no way she was going to be able to eat half of it, let alone finish it! 

 

“It’s not going to poison you, love." She turned to lightly smack him in the shoulder. 

 

"Shut up." She muttered and he grinned at her. "It's just a lot more food than I’m used to." His smile faded slightly as he nodded, glancing at his own plate. 

 

"Aye. That it is." She could feel her parents watching them but she didn't care. 

 

"I'm not even hungry anyways..." She was too stressed to eat. She needed to break this curse. Her brothers entire future depended on it. 

 

"You have to eat something, darling. I don't want you falling ill on me." She rolled her eyes. 

 

"I'm not going to fall  _ill_." She mumbled, eyeing her plate apprehensively again. Breakfast was fine, since she didn’t even have to eat much. She skipped lunch altogether, refusing to leave the library. “I can’t.” She muttered, pushing her food back slightly. 

 

“Emma,” She shook her head. She had the weight of the world resting on her shoulders. If she didn’t break this curse, Leo would be taken and her parents would blame her. 

 

_She knew they would._

 

_Without meaning too, they would blame her._

 

_She’d end up being alone once again._

  
  


Peter was right, Felix was right, Killian was right, she was nothing more than a Lost Girl. She stood up, her chair scraping across the floor. The noise echoed throughout the suddenly silent room and she could feel all eyes on her. 

 

“If you’ll excuse me.” She mumbled, avoiding their gazes as she turned to leave. 

 

“Emma?” Her mother and father asked in unison but she ignored them. 

 

“I’ll be in the library.” She tossed over her shoulder, mentally cursing herself for the slight waver in her voice. Her parents didn’t notice, but Killian and Leo did. 

 

“Emma, what’s wrong?” She stopped at his tiny voice as her hands began to shake. She squeezed her eyes shut, biting down on her lip to stop it from trembling. 

 

“Emma, love?”

 

**Damnit.**

 

“Nothing.” She replied, unable to hide the waver in her voice this time. She went to walk again but quick footsteps and then a small warm body wrapped around her legs stopped her. 

 

“Emma, be happy.” Leo’s big green eyes stared at her, reflecting nothing but worry. Worry for her, she quickly realized, and that tore at her heart. He was five years old, he shouldn’t have to worry about her. He shouldn’t have to worry about anything other than how many fresh-baked cookies he can sneak out of the kitchen and how many things he can destroy around the castle without getting caught. 

 

 _She couldn’t help but feel responsible for this._  

 

Putting on a smile she crouched down to his level, ruffling his hair as she did so. 

 

“I am happy Leo, don’t you worry.” She heard Killian stand up behind her. “I’m just tired, little buddy. Now go and finish your dinner, alright? You want to get bigger don’t you?” He nodded quickly, the worry replaced with happiness. 

 

“I do! I want to be as tall as Papa.” She smiled, standing up again and ruffling his hair.

 

“And you will, if you eat all your food.” He flashed her a dimpled smile before running back to his chair. She took a calming breath before heading towards the door, only to be stopped once more. 

 

 _This time it was a cold metal hook slid around her wrist._  

 

“Hook.” She warned but he ignored her, spinning her around to face him. 

 

“Emma, talk to me.” She avoided his eyes, looking at the ground. 

 

“Leave me alone, pirate.” He sighed and even without looking at him she knew his eyebrow was raised. 

 

“Emma.” She pulled her wrist free, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the wall on her left. 

 

“What do you want me to say,  _Killian_?” She cried, her anger, frustration and fears creeping up at once. 

 

He didn’t reply, simply knew her well enough to wait. 

 

“Do you want me to say that I’m  _scared_? That I can’t do  _this_? That it feels like the  _only_  reason I’m wanted around here is to break this curse?” She heard the sharp intake of breath from her parents when her words reached her ears. “Do you want me to say that I can’t give up because my brothers life  _depends_  on it?” She was crying now, still looking at the wall. “If I don’t break this curse, he’s going to go to  _Neverland_. He’s going to be subjected to the same tortures I was, and it will be  _all on me_. Everyone will blame me. Its all on  _me_ , Killian.” She finally met his eyes. “I know they say they won’t, but they will. I’m just a lost girl who doesn’t matter.” He sighed, lifting his hand to wiped a few tears off her face. 

 

“Are you quite finished spewing nonsense?” She stared at him and he smiled slightly. “Emma, you  _won’t_  fail, do you know why?” She shook her head, chewing on her lip slightly. “Because I have yet to see you fail at something once you put your mind to it.” She frowned slightly. 

 

“But what if this time is the one time I _do_.” It was almost as if her parents weren’t even in the room any longer. It was just her and Killian. Just like it should be. 

 

“If it is, love, then we will figure it out. Just like in Neverland. Do you remember?” She rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. 

 

“Of course I remember, I just…” She sighed. “I can’t fail this time.” He nodded, pulling her into a hug. 

 

“You won’t, Emma. I believe in you.” Damn him. He was making her feel better. 

 

“Okay.” She mumbled, quiet enough for only him to hear. 

 

“Your highness!” A voice called, and she pulled away from Killian to see a few guards rushing into the room. They leaned down, whispered something to her mother, before she jumped up and told them to shut down the castle.

 

“ _Nobody leaves!_ ” She ordered and they nodded, quickly rushing out again. 

 

“Whats going on?” Emma asked and Snow glared at her. 

 

No wait, she was glaring at Killian.

 

_Why was she glaring at Killian?_

  
  


Well, besides the usual reasons. 

 

“ _Mom!_ ” The tone to her voice was more than enough to get her mothers attention. “Whats going on?” She repeated and Snow sighed. 

 

“Things have gone missing. Important things, valuable things.” Emma frowned slightly, confused and then. 

 

 _Oh._  

 

_**OH.** _

 

“He had nothing to do with this!” She insisted and Snow rolled her eyes. 

 

“He’s a  _pirate_ , Emma!” She clenched her fists. 

 

“A  _pirate_? Oh dear. How  _unfortunate_  that you were rescued by  _him_.” She froze, an icy chill sending shivers up her spine. 

 

 _She’d hoped to never have had to hear that voice again._  

 

“Hello,  _darling_. Did you miss me?"


	10. Nothing But A Jumbled Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being lovely people! I cannot tell you enough how much each and every one of those hits/kudos/bookmarks means. They are the reason I have kept going. There will be a sequel so please stay tuned to check it out! :D Thank you again lovelies! Couldn't have done it without you <3

_Chaos._

 

_Absolute chaos._

 

_There was no other word for this._

  
  


Everyone was talking all at once, the noise was almost unbearable. Her father and her mother were arguing with each other, something about trusting who Emma trusts. Neal was trying to convince her to talk to him, to leave with him, to be with him. The guards were running around, securing the room and calling to each other about different things. They even yelled a few things to her parents. Emma’s lip was trembling, her hands shaking slightly as this chaos occurred. 

 

_She wanted to bolt._

 

She wanted to spin on her heels and flee from the room as fast as she could. She closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing before she started to panic. Her eyes flew open when she felt a tiny tug on her hand. It was followed by another tug so she looked down. Leo was chewing on his thumb, his lip trembling and his eyes wide. 

 

_He was scared._

 

She crouched down to his level, ignoring her pirate and the shit head’s arguing voices. 

 

“Whats the matter, kid?” Leo glanced over at Killian and then back to her. 

 

“Killy looks sad.” She frowned slightly glancing at Killian. He did look sad, Leo was right. 

 

“Emma, why is everyone fighting?” She sighed, sitting down and crossing her legs. 

 

“Well, kid. Sometimes things happen, and people fight.” He looked like he was going to cry. 

 

“It’s alright, Leo. We can make them stop.” He stopped chewing on his thumb. 

 

“We can?” She nodded, smiling slightly. 

 

“We can. Do you remember before I left, the game we used to play?” He frowned for a second before his face lit up. 

 

“Can we play it, Emma? Pleasseeeee?” She nodded, and he giggled. 

 

“Ready?” He nodded and she took a breath before standing up and grabbing his hand again. 

 

“Emma, love. What are you doing?” Killian hissed as she began to back up. 

 

“You’ll see.” She replied and he frowned for a second before nodding slightly. 

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Neal muttered but she ignored him.

 

“Okay Leo, go.” She dropped his hand and he ran over to their parents. He ran around both of them, through their legs and then around the other before he finally gained both of their attention, jumping onto David’s back as he did so. The guards had left the door right behind Emma unguarded. They hadn’t gotten to it yet. When everyone was focused on Leo, she grabbed Killian’s hand and pulled him out the door. 

 

**_Five…_ **

 

**_Four…_ **

 

**_Three…_ **

 

**_Two…_ **

 

“ **Emma**!” She grinned, her mission successful. Except they didn’t know about one thing. 

 

_Leo had his rope on him._

 

She heard her parents roar of frustration before she shut the door to the library. 

 

“Emma, they aren’t going to think I am innocent now.” She shrugged. 

 

“I couldn’t be in there any longer. I didn’t want to leave you behind, so I had to do something. Besides, we aren’t done yet. Leo wanted them to stop fighting, I just had to distract them momentarily.” She walked over to the stone wall on her left. “Should be here somewhere…” She frowned for a second before she hit the jackpot. Pushing one stone brick in, a door opened to her left revealing a secret passage. “Captain’s first.” She muttered, gesturing to the passageway. He eyed her warily and she shrugged. “Suit yourself.” She muttered, hearing the guards getting closer to the room. “But, when they get through the door…they aren’t going to be too happy with you.” She smiled at him. 

 

“Especially when they find out you’re all alone.” With that, she slipped into the passage. Killian hesitated for a fraction of a second before he followed her, the wall closing behind them just in time for the door to break in.

 

**oOoOo**

 

She sighed, sitting at the table. The passage had lead them back to the dining hall, the only people remaining in there being her parents and Leo. Her parents had been thoroughly confused when she just appeared out of nowhere. 

 

“Killy!” Leo cried as Killian sat down, bounding over to them both with a smile plastered on his face. “They stopped fighting.” He announced, crawling onto Killian’s lap and surprising the pirate. 

 

“I promised they would, didn’t I?” He nodded and flashed his dimples at her before turning to Killian and grabbing his hook with his tiny hands. 

 

"Careful there lad, that's rather sharp." Leo just turned his big green eyes on him and blinked. 

 

"Emma loves you. You are safe." Her face went bright red and Killian blushed as well, but Leo just smiled. 

 

"How did you get this?" He asked, unaware of the awkwardness he just created. 

 

"That's a long story, lad. Not one for little ears." He smiled at him, and Leo nodded. 

 

"Okay." He glanced at Snow and David. "Emma?" She met his eyes. "I don't like Neal." She bit her lip, ruffling his hair. 

 

"Neither do I, kiddo. Neither do I." He grinned. 

 

"So does that mean Killy can stay for a while?" Before she could answer Snow walked over to them. 

 

"Emma, we have to talk." She shook her head. 

 

"I don't want to." She muttered and Charming walked over to them after a brief discussion with the guards. 

 

"Come on Leo, it's time for your lessons." Leo pouted but listened to his father. He was smart for his age, and seemed to understand that there was no discussion in this. Killian went to stand but Emma grabbed his hand, shaking her head when he shot her a curious look. 

 

"Emma, we should really talk alone." Snow insisted but Emma rolled her eyes. 

 

"Look, mother. I know you think that talking alone is better but it isn't." She shrugged. "Besides, it saves me the trouble to tell him everything later anyways." She shifted, squeezing Killian's hand as she did so. 

 

"Well...I saw Neal trying to talk to you earlier." Emma nodded. 

 

"He tried to apologize." Snow's face lit up. 

 

"Really?" Emma nodded. "See? I told you he missed you." She shrugged, running her free hand through her hair. 

 

“I don’t care about him. I don’t give a shit wether he missed me or not. I really honestly do not care.” She replied, leaning back in the chair and resisting the angry expression that threatened to settle on her face. 

 

“Well, that isn’t very nice, Emma. Even after I set the date for our wedding.” She narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on Killian’s hand momentarily.

 

“We are not getting married. Not now, not ever. I don’t have time for this, I have important shit to do.” She stood, Killian standing with her. 

 

“Emma, you can’t keep being stubborn about this! You need to talk about this!” That was it. Emma was done. 

 

“No! We will not talk about this! It doesn’t matter how many times we talk about this, mother, because you will not listen to me. No matter how many times I say it, no matter how many times I tell you, you refuse to even look at my side of this!” She was so frustrated with her mother because of this, she couldn’t take it. The door opened and her father walked in but she ignored him. “I told you how I feel, I told you what I want. I will no longer say anything on this subject. If you even go near this subject again, Snow, and it is not to say that my engagement is cancelled, than I will find myself outside of the castle permanently.” The instant the words were out of her mouth, she regretted saying them deep in her heart. 

 

_But she didn’t want to take them back because she meant it._

 

A heavy silence fell over everyone in the room as Snow stared at her with a mix of confusion and sadness. She'd hurt her mother, hurt her deeply and she knew it as pain flashed across her face, but she spun on her heel and pulled Killian with her out the door. Passing her father as she went and avoiding his reach as he tried to hold her in place. 

 

**oOoOo**

 

“ _Ugh_.” She flopped into a chair, throwing her head back to stare at the ceiling. 

 

“Think you were too hard on her, darling?” She rolled her eyes, lifting her head to glare at him. 

 

“ _Yes_.” She sighed, returning to her position of staring at the roof. “I won’t take it back though. I meant it.” She squeaked as he gently tugged her off the chair and took her seat, pulling her down so she was curled in his lap, his hook arm behind her back. 

 

“Are you alright?” She shrugged, twisting so she could look at him. 

 

“I don’t know.” She paused for a second before she stared at the wall, her eyes going slightly out of focus. “I can’t break this curse…there will be nothing in here to help us. There is only one way to break a curse like this and I can’t do it.” She muttered, sighing before she linked their hands together. 

 

“My mother doesn’t seem to want to give up on Neal, and I still don’t feel at home here.” She paused, the wall becoming her new best friend. “I don’t know if I’ll ever feel at home here, Killian. I can’t see the stars from here, I can’t hear the waves hitting the shore, I can’t see the moon…none of this is home to me.” She frowned. “It isn’t home to you either. It never will be.” Her chest tightened at the thought of possibly losing him, though she knew it was a ridiculous thought, she couldn’t help but feel like it was bound to happen. 

 

_He would have to leave at one point._

 

He was a  _pirate_ , his _life_  was the  _sea_. 

 

She would love to be able to live on the sea, watching the stars and the moon, hearing the ocean every day...but no. Her mother probably wouldn't let that happen.

 

_Did that mean she was going to lose Killian?_

 

“Emma, you’re doing it again.” She blinked, returning to him. 

 

“Sorry.” He smiled slightly, lifting their joined hands so he could press a tiny kiss to her knuckles. 

 

"Stop worrying, I'm not going anywhere." She searched his eyes for any sign that he could be lying, but found none. She knew she wouldn't. 

 

"Yeah, I know." She smiled slightly, leaning her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes. "I just have a lot on my mind." She muttered lightly pressing her lips against his neck before pulling back. "It's just too much right now. I need to step away from it all, for a little while at least." She could feel sleep beginning to take its hold on her as she relaxed slightly. She shifted slightly, her forehead touching his chin and she smiled as she fell into darkness.

 

**oOoOo**

 

The next day was awkward to say the least. A heavy silence hung over the lunch table, especially since it was her mother who found her curled up with Killian, fast asleep. She had been glaring at Emma all morning, but she caught her glancing between the pair of them curiously once or twice. Maybe she was finally starting to see that Emma wasn't just messing around. At the very least she was hopefully starting to see how much Killian meant to her. She glanced beside her at Leo who was picking at his food, not eating a whole lot. 

 

_He didn’t eat his breakfast either._

 

“Hey kid, you going to eat that?” He lifted his face to look at her before shaking his head. 

 

“I’m not supposed to eat.” She frowned tilting her head to the side. Her parents were in a deep conversation with Neal, which was ridiculous and by the look on her fathers face he didn’t approve of the topic, but Killian had his attention focused on Leo as well. 

 

“Whoever told you such a thing, lad?” He glanced at their parents before dropping his voice to a whisper. 

 

“A shadow. He came to visit me last night. He told me not to eat or I would be in trouble.” Dread filled Emma’s stomach but she tried to keep her face as calm as possible. 

 

“It was just a dream, Leo. Nothing more.” He shook his head. 

 

“He told me you would say that. It wasn’t a dream Emma!” He lowered his voice again. “He said that he was going to take me somewhere soon.” Emma clenched her fists to stop her hands from shaking. 

 

“Come here.” She muttered, moving her chair back so he could climb into her lap. “Listen here, little buddy. You aren’t going anywhere. Not if I have any say in it. I will protect you okay? I promise.” He nodded slowly and she poked him in the nose. “Now, if you don’t eat you’ll never be tall and strong.” She glanced at Killian before adding. “Which means you’ll never beat Killy.” Leo’s eyes widened. 

 

“If I eat all my food, I can beat him?” She nodded. 

 

“I’m sure you can! Now, no more talking about shadows okay? It was a dream.” He nodded, flashing her a dimpled smile. 

 

“Okay, Emma. You’ll protect me.” He threw his arms around her before crawling back to his seat, and digging into his food. She stared at her food, feeling slightly sick to her stomach.

 

“Love, is everything alright?” She shook her head, leaning against him. 

 

“I can’t explain, but I feel like something is going to happen. I feel like something is going to go wrong.” He frowned slightly, before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 

 

“If this is about the boy, I will do my best to help keep him safe.” She smiled slightly, nodded. 

 

“Yeah. I know.” 

 

**oOoOo**

 

**Panic.**

 

_That was the first feeling._

 

**Anger.**

 

 _That was the second._  

 

**Disappointment. Frustration. Loss. Loneliness.**

 

_You name it, Emma was probably feeling it._

 

It started when her father had come rushing into the room, his eyes slightly unfocused and a trickle of blood running down his face. He uttered those three words. Those three words that struck fear into her heart. The three that shattered her entire world. 

 

_**“Leo’s been taken.”** _

 

She knew it when he came rushing into the room, knew it by the expression on his face, knew it before he even opened his mouth. 

 

_She also knew who had him._

 

“Who would do such a thing?” Her mother was nearly in tears, having lost one child already, she could imagine what it would feel like to lose another. “Nobody was in the castle, how do you know he was taken?” She could hear the desperation in her mothers voice, see the plea in her eyes. 

 

“Something whacked me in the head and I passed out. I woke up and Leo was gone. The guards said they saw…” He glanced at Emma before continuing. “They said they saw Neal leaving the castle.” Emma clenched her fists. 

 

“ _I knew it!_  That bastard was in on it the entire time.” She muttered angrily and Snow frowned, pursing her lips. 

 

“Are you  _sure_  it was Neal?” 

 

_Oh my god._

 

Her baby brother was stolen and her mother didn’t believe it was Neal? This was outrageous! Thats when it hit her. Thats when she remembered. 

 

“Oh my god.” She whispered, slowly sinking to her knees. “I promised him.” She was staring nothing. Seeing nothing but his face when she made the promise at lunch. “I promised him I would keep him safe.” 

 

**Neal.**

 

He was in on this, Emma knew that much. But, she also knew it wasn’t him that was behind it. 

 

_She could feel it in her gut._

 

_She knew who was behind this all along._

 

“Peter.” She muttered, glancing up at Killian who’s face fell into one of anger. “Killian, you know right?” He nodded, extending his hand to her and pulling her up. 

 

“Aye. I thought so too.” She frowned slightly. 

 

“Emma what do you mean Peter?” Her father asked but she didn’t answer him. 

 

“Killian, do you still know that person?” He nodded and she thought for a second. “I think it’s about time for an adventure. Don’t you?” He smiled slightly. 

 

“Aye. Seems like it.” She turned to her parents. 

 

“We, are going to go find Leo.” David frowned, and Snow narrowed her eyes. 

 

“How do you know who has him? How do you know any of this? And how the hell do you plan on getting there and back?” She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off. 

 

“We’re coming with you.” She frowned, shaking her head slightly. 

 

“No, you can’t. You don’t know anything about this.” Snow’s expression was determined and David looked slightly amused. 

 

“Yes, that is true. But we already lost you once, Emma. If they have Leo, theres no way in hell that your mother and I are letting you out of our sight.” She sighed, glancing at Killian who nodded slightly. 

 

“Fine. But you must do whatever we say, no objections and no complaints. Understood?” They didn’t look too happy, but they obliged. 

 

Her mother glancing again at Killian.

 

**“Alright, lets go find my little brother.”**


End file.
